


Embers

by Minibagelqueen



Series: Avatar: After the War [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Crimes & Criminals, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intrigue, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Tags May Change, Volcanoes, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zuko is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen
Summary: The long awaited redemption arc we've all been waiting for!Azula is accused of murder and Zuko heads to Ember Island to find out what has happened. But things are never quite what they seem.Azula's life changing adventure with Zuko begins.
Relationships: Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: After the War [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786
Comments: 30
Kudos: 37





	1. I think it was Miss Scarlet, in the kitchen, with a fire blast...

The gardener heard the noises of panting and huffing before he stumbled upon the scene. He really wasn't expecting to see what he did. But it was better than what he thought. At least he didn't have to die of embarrassment.   
"Ah... Sokka!" Zuko grunted.   
"Sh...sh...relax." The Prince soothed as he rubbed him.   
The gardener cleared his throat as he pointed to the other side of the opening, pushing his wheelbarrow in front of him.   
Sokka chuckled. "I bet he thought…"   
"Shut...ah!" Zuko gasped again as the muscle in his calf tightened up again with cramp. Sokka rubbed it, massaging it out. After a minute he managed to rub away the cramp.   
"I hate how easy I get cramp now." Zuko huffed.  
"You're 36...it happens. Just warm up more." Sokka shrugged. "Or don't push yourself as much."   
"Yeah fine. I'll just stop exercising all together and get fat." He huffed.   
"Well, there'd just be more of you to cuddle." He smirked.   
Zuko wasn't as toned as he used to be. It really bugged him. He found it harder to give as much time to exercising and training as he used to. Yes, the Ministers, staff, Government and all gave him a lot more free time, but that free time was so much more fun spent with his daughter, or with Sokka, or hell, with the friends he had managed to make within the Palace. He tried to meet and greet as many people as he could, but he still tried to push himself too hard when he did spar or work out. He stood up and sighed rubbing the back of his calf. "Yeah right...and you'd still drool over me." He rolled his eyes. Even if his face was marred, he’d still always been toned and athletic.   
"Of course I would. You're my sexy, sexy man regardless of what you look like. It's you. Zuko is what’s sexy." He grinned. "I could say the same. Like I might end up bald or tubby!" He then looked horrified. “Oh no...I’ll go grey one day!”   
Zuko gave him a sweet look as he studied him carefully. "Your eyes will always sparkle.” He pointed out thinking about GranGran and her deviousness still. “And your smile will always be cheeky. Even if you end up with no teeth and we have to mush up all of your food." He chuckled.   
He kissed his neck. "I've got a meeting with the Minister of Industry." He waved at his husband but turned back to add, “And many years left before my food needs pulverising!” As they parted ways to clean up after sparring, Zuko felt light and happy. But things never ran smooth for long. 

Far away the Princess forced herself up from her mattress, she pushed the sweaty fringe from her forehead and smacked her lips. Her mouth felt so fuzzy. She felt a bit sick. She didn’t yet have her wits about her as guards rushed into her room and held her down as they quickly tried to secure her wrists. She screamed at them as she did her best to fight them off, but she had been restrained before she even realised what was happening.   
As she was being dragged down the halls to a waiting carriage she kept shouting. She didn’t understand what was going on. All the staff looked terrified of her. She was so confused and her arms hurt from the bindings. She tried to think about why this was happening. She hadn’t done anything!  
It had been hours and no one had come to speak with her. Her demanding shouts and screams had been mostly ignored. It wasn’t until the late afternoon when someone finally approached her cell. She shuffled herself so she was sat cross legged on the floor, her arms were losing all sensation, just prickling with tired nerves and strained muscles. “What is the meaning of all of this!?” She demanded.   
“Princess Azula…” He said firmly, staring at her, “What did you DO last night?!” He demanded.   
“Last night?” She looked quizzically at him. Last night hadn’t been anything special. She had actually gone to the night market and drunk with people she was trying to become friends with. Nothing had happened. She had drunk a little more than she had intended, there was a gap between walking the cliff path back to the house, but other than that, it had been uneventful. “Nothing happened!” She growled, feeling a surge of anger rise up in her. Why were people being so cryptic? It was worse than talking to Uncle.   
“Princess Azula...you killed someone, we need to know what happened.” He said flatly.   
“Ki-?” She blinked up at him, it was blank. There wasn’t any fuzzy memory from the cliffside walk to home. Just a gap of memory. But she hadn’t killed anyone. Who was there to kill? She wasn’t a senseless murderer, besides, she was better now! Behaving. “I didn’t kill anyone! I haven’t even hurt anyone.” She snapped back.   
“One of your maids was found: dead.” He glared at her as if she was going to try and lie her way out of this one. “With burn marks over her entire back!” He bit back. “There aren’t fire benders at the mansion...what happened?!”  
“I didn’t do anything!” She shouted. “Release me, now. I haven’t done anything. So let me go!” She snarled.   
“You’re staying put until we know what happened. I suggest you cooperate.” He said, “You know the agreement if you ever hurt anyone again!” He sighed, “She had a family Princess Azula, she had a fiance.” He shook his head, “I don’t know what happened, what she did or said to you...but killing her? She didn’t deserve that. Please, for her family’s sake, for yours, for the Fire Lord. Just admit what you did...accept justice for your crime.”   
“I didn’t do anything!” She screamed. But her protests fell on deaf ears. He simply shook in his head in something akin to disgust mixed with disappointment and muttered something about leaving her to think about what he said. “I didn’t do anything!” She screamed again fighting at the metal and leather bindings pinning her arms tight against her, preventing her from bending. She writhed on the floor and shot flames from her mouth, this wasn’t happening to her. She wasn’t guilty. She couldn’t have her bending taken away by the Avatar. She couldn’t. She would rather die than lose her inner flame, her connection to her element. She screamed again before the scream turned to a quiet sob. 

Zuko stood up so quickly his chair flew backwards and clacked loudly against the stone tiled floor. “Why am I only being told this now?!” He demanded.   
“We only just received the message my Lord!” The attendant gibbered nervously.   
“I need a boat this instant. I’m going to Ember Island. Where is the Prince?” He snapped.   
“He...he’s outside…” He swallowed hard as Zuko’s golden eyes seemed to blaze, “With the Princess.” He managed to finally get out, “My Lord.”  
Zuko swept passed him clutching the message so tightly his knuckles went white. He had to calm himself down as the paper started to singe. He found Sokka and Izumi helping exercise Druk who was now about the size of a Komodo-Rhino but a lot more lithe and agile. He was darting after something Sokka kept pushing in to a catapult and shooting up in to the air. He noticed Zuko stomping towards them both, his face sour and his whole demeanor screamed that he wanted to hurt something, or someone. He actually paled at the sight. Izumi blinked and grabbed Sokka’s arm in worry. She wracked her brain to try and think if she had done anything that Zuko hadn’t found out about yet. There was plenty, but nothing that should make him this angry.   
“I’m going to Ember Island.” He said through gritted teeth.   
Both the Prince and the Princess relaxed, it wasn’t anything they had been caught for at least. Not that either of them had been up to things they shouldn’t have been. Ever. “What has she done this time?!” Sokka sighed in exhaustion of Azula’s antics. Recently they had just been annoying little rebellions more akin to a teenager than a woman of Azula’s age. But granted, Azula had been robbed of a childhood as much as they had been.   
Zuko thrust the message in to Sokka’s hands. He was almost vibrating with anger.   
Sokka’s eyes widened as he read, “Fuck…” He gasped and glanced at Izumi not even able to apologise for his language.   
“What...what is it?!” Izumi asked.   
“Later Izumi.” Sokka warned her, his tone was sharp, not with malice but stern. She clamped her mouth shut, eyes darting between her Father’s.   
“I just...I can’t…!” The Fire Lord said as he began to pace.   
“Just...go. Okay.” Sokka said turning him around by his shoulders, “We’ll see to anything here, get on a boat and just...shit...have they already contacted Aang?!” He asked.   
“I don’t know.” He said as he clenched his fists. He took a calming breath, enough to kiss Izumi on the forehead and kissed Sokka on the mouth once and dashed off. “No Druk!” Zuko was firm. The dragon slunk to the ground and looked up at his favourite person. “You need to stay here and protect Izumi…” He said and turned on his heels.   
Sokka watched him go, he still had the message in his hands and the garden had returned back to relative peace. He read it once more then held it out for Izumi. She plucked it out of his fingers and gasped, “Aunty’s...killed someone?!” She couldn’t believe it. Her entire life she had known Azula to be a little crazed, but she had never seen Azula in a fight, she had never known how cruel she could be. She just knew her Aunty was a bit odd. She wasn’t a killer, was she?   
“We thought she’d changed…” Sokka said softly. He swallowed hard and looked at his daughter and Druk, “Sorry, playtime is over...I need to make sure things are set in motion to run smooth without Zuko.” He swallowed hard, he also needed to send a message to Iroh and Ursa. He dashed off leaving the Princess alone.   
She huffed. She wanted to help too! She glanced down at Druk and pouted, “Why do I never get to do anything?!” She kicked the earth like Sokka did so often when he was fed up. She slumped her shoulders, she wanted to do something. She didn’t want to think about how angry her Daddy had looked or how horrified her Papa had seemed. She dashed after Sokka to beg him to let her write some letters. In truth, Sokka appreciated the help.

The boat ride seemed to take forever, Zuko’s anger hadn’t really eased up even after working his muscles to exhaustion and firebending so hard he had caused the sea around the boat to boil when he let out a powerful blast in it. He paced, he had a lot of nervous energy to release. Usually he’d let it out with the help of Sokka’s body, either sparring or in the bedroom. He growled loudly, causing a couple of guards to flinch. He gave them an apologetic look as he grabbed on to the railings. The metal heating up around his hands, glowing faintly orange. He felt so helpless right now. He didn’t want to believe it. Azula had been doing better. She hadn’t hurt anyone for years. But maybe she was like their Father, unable to change. He shook his head and stormed below deck. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he felt like stomping about. It had been a long time since he had been so angry on a boat and unable to calm himself. He didn’t even have any tea! 

“Why wont you listen to me?!” Snarled Azula, her face had been restrained so any discharges of fire from her mouth couldn’t be directed anywhere but the wall. The head guard stood to her side and sighed again.   
“You say you want us to believe you but you can’t explain what happened between you leaving the tavern and waking up in your room!” He snapped.   
“You’re going around in circles.” Azula groaned. “I need a drink.” She growled.   
“You’re not getting anything until we get answers!” He said and tried to sound threatening. Then there was a noise from outside and a few protests before a bellow and Azula snapped her head up, as much as she could with her restraints. That voice…  
Zuko flung the door open and took in the scene before him. “Leave...now.” He ordered. He didn’t shout. But his voice dared anyone to disobey him.   
“You really have the Fire Lord voice down ZuZu.” Azula managed to chuckle in to the silence once they were alone.   
Zuko removed the binding around her head so she could move her neck. “Do. Not. Even. Start.” He said.   
Azula actually felt a bit of a shiver run down her spine. She had never heard Zuko use that sort of tone with her before. She also understood the gravity of the situation. The Fire Lord was having to come and save her, how humiliating. “Well, you can let me go now and I might just not fry all of those idiots out there.” She mused.   
“Let you go?” He asked as he stepped back so Azula could see him. “I’m not letting you go.”  
“What!? But I didn’t do anything, I’m innocent Zuko. Let me go!” She snapped. She didn’t have the strength to struggle anymore though. Six days bound tight like she had been, it was worse than when Zuko had put her in her special little jacket. She was actually a little surprised Zuko had managed to get to her so quickly.   
“You’re innocent?” He asked and watched her.   
“Yes!” She growled, “I...they say I killed a maid, I didn’t.” She snarled again. “I don’t know why they think I would.”  
“So what happened?” He folded his arms and studied her. He really wished Toph was here. Azula was so good at lying that he doubted he’d be able to see any signs of deceit. They had been here many times, Zuko stupidly believing her. Remember, Azula always lies...  
“I’ve repeated myself so many times I can’t be bothered anymore.” She said through gritted teeth.   
“Well you haven’t told me. So tell me what happened.” He wasn’t asking now.   
“Aaaah!” She said sending a stream of flame his way from her mouth but he deflected it from his face with a wave of the hand. It fromphed against the already scorched wall. Afterwards there were the sounds of people touching the handle of the door, “Anyone that enters gets turned to ash!” Zuko snapped. No one entered.   
Azula blinked. “Uh…” Zuko rarely threw her off, but this was new. Old style threats reminded her too much of Ozai. In fact, as Zuko stood there, half in shadow, with his long hair and back straight, he looked too much like him right now. He didn’t wear the long robes like his Father did, but it was still unnerving. He had all the control and power in this situation. It was too much. She grimaced and her face flickered with an emotion Zuko wasn’t sure he could decipher. But then she found her resolve. “I don’t KNOW what happened.” She hissed. “I, I was drinking with some people that were starting to become friends…”  
Zuko made a mental note to find out who these people were.   
“And I decided to call it a night. You know how much I like to remain in control of my faculties...ZuZu…” She watched him carefully, put out that he didn’t rise to her, “I remember heading up the cliff path...then, I woke up to those peasants man handling me in to these things!” She growled.   
There was a long pause. You could feel the silence. The air was growing thick with heat and stale air. “Thats it?” Zuko said finally.   
“What?” She shot back.   
“That’s the story?” Zuko frowned.   
“It’s not a story. It’s what happened!” She almost screeched.   
“Even a four year old could come up with something better than that.” He said thoughtfully.   
“It isn’t a story!” She screamed again. Why was no one believing her. She was almost in tears, her eyes were wet. She knew if she didn’t get out of this, she’d lose her powers. That Aang would do to her that he had done to their Father, she’d be thrown in jail to rot, unable to bend ever again. “It’s the truth!” She wouldn’t survive without her bending. Without being able to feel it. To know that power, that strength. This wasn’t going to happen to her.   
Zuko was silent for a long while again. “Okay.” He said, his anger lifting. Azula was an excellent liar. If she had done something, she would have formed a much better story than what she had just told Zuko. “I believe you.”  
“...Y-you do?!” She gasped.   
“Yes. You’ve lied to me so many times Azula.” She actually winced a little at that. “I know you’d have come up with something better than that. No doubt already had several alibis just in case. Even if it had been a spur of the moment thing, you’d have thought of something well, anything better than you just can’t remember.” He shrugged. He frowned at her bindings. He stepped forward and she flinched and he gave her a weak smile, “I’m going to take these off. Please Azula, for your own good, behave. If they have to put these back on I doubt even I will be able to convince them to take them off again.” He said as he slowly began to undo the tight leather straps. She sucked in a gasp as the blood started to pump back in to her limbs. Zuko didn’t have the key for the metal cuffs but it at least meant Azula could roll her shoulders and shift her arms slightly. Zuko, without thinking started to rub at her limbs. “I’ll ask for the keys.”  
“You’re the Fire Lord, demand them!” She snipped at him, pulling away out of sheer stubbornness and pride.   
“Azula, it’s not just that simple. Just because I believe you doesn’t mean anything.” He sighed.   
“But they’ll take my powers away!” She stared at Zuko. “Zuko, they’re never going to believe me!” She almost sobbed as she moved her arms as much as she could. They felt like dead weights and began to sting something fierce.   
“Just give me time to think…” He grumbled, “I can speak to Aang if he shows up before I work something out.” He huffed. He sighed as she tugged herself out of his grip and decided suffering with her aching arms on her own was better than letting her older brother massage them. He straightened up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Azula...I know I’m the Fire Lord, but if everyone thinks you killed this, this girl I can’t just demand they let you go. It’ll be...it would be seen as me abusing my power!” He knew she had shut him out. She wasn’t listening to him. “Azula…?!” He almost begged, she had to understand this was a delicate situation. She didn’t respond. He sighed again, he had a feeling this whole trip was going to give him one long headache. “Fine...don’t talk to me. I’m sorry that I want to help you.” He rolled his eyes. He knocked on the metal door of the cell and it opened slowly. He grabbed the leather bindings and stepped out and the door was shut quickly behind him.   
“Fire Lord Zuko!” The head guard gasped, “She, you need to put those back on.”  
“She still has the cuffs on and can’t bend like that.” He said, “How long has she been like that?! Her arms were almost blue.” He said as he looked at the small crowd gathered.   
“She is very dangerous my Lord, we didn’t want her to hurt anyone else.” A female officer said.   
“We haven’t established that she HAS hurt anyone yet, have we?” He asked.   
“The...the maid.” Another man piped up. “She was burnt my Lord.”  
“And...are there no other firebenders on Ember Island?” He blinked.   
“Well, yes, but it was in the grounds of the mansion and it was late. It…” It was as if Zuko showing up had given them pause to stop for a moment to think rather than just react.   
Zuko waited and when no more evidence was presented to him in that moment he snorted and a puff of smoke escaped his nostrils. “I think we need to speak.” He said as he eyed them. “When was the last time she ate, had water? Bathed?!” He asked.   
“Uhmm…” Nervous eyes darted about, looking everywhere but at the Fire Lord. He pinched the ridge of his nose.   
Zuko had finally cajoled them in to giving him the key for Azula’s cuffs. He ordered them to send for an investigator from the mainland to look into what happened. He had a suspicion someone might have drugged the Princess. That in itself was a puishable crime. Whoever had done this was daring and dangerous.   
Zuko returned to her cell and crouched down behind her and unlocked the cuffs.   
“Finally negotiated the keys huh?!” She scoffed. “It’s an embarrassment, having you wear the crown.” She growled. Lashing out at the only person in the room.   
He was used to this. It didn’t make it any easier to hear from his sister. But he was old enough now to understand how his sister had never had a chance to mature. Yes she had grown up quickly. But she was emotionally constipated.   
Food and drink had been brought in and Zuko offered to help her feed. But she refused his help even as her weak arms had dropped the cup of water to the floor. He scooped it up and poured some more water out of the pitcher. The cell wasn’t lit but the moonlight was casting it’s light on Zuko as he calmly reached out with the cup in his hand, “Azula, asking for help is not a weakness.”  
“Stop sounding like Uncle.” She growled as she concentrated and moved her limbs more slowly, hugging them to her much closerin to her body this time. She held the cup in both hands and sipped slowly.   
“Annoyingly, his advice was pretty good. It made a lot more sense after I had Izumi.” He half chuckled.   
“When can I leave?!” She grumbled. “I need a bath. I haven’t combed my hair in days. This is so undignified!”   
“What did you expect from prison?” He actually chuckled now. “It’s better than some places I’ve found myself in…” He shrugged.   
“You haven’t answered me ZuZu.” She said eyeing him carefully.   
“Azula…” He began.   
“No! Don’t! They still don’t think I’m innocent do they?!” She shouted. “They’re just being nice because you’re here.” She added throwing the cup to the wall, it cracked and then shattered as it hit the floor.   
Zuko sat down with his back against the cold stone and folded his arms opposite his sister huddled in to the corner. He crossed his ankles too, “No.” He said calmly, “They still don’t believe you didn’t do it. But any evidence they have is rather flimsy at best. It’s all just circumstantial.” He replied. “Even if I wasn’t the Fire Lord, or you weren’t my sister, they can’t throw someone in jail forever on something like this.” He watched her for any signs of trusting him. “You just have to be patient, be nice. Be cooperative.” He said.   
She let out something like a faint, scolding laugh. “They think I’m a monster ZuZu.” She said as her face darkened with realisation. “They’ve been waiting for an excuse to call on the Avatar.”   
“Aang is reasonable…” He began.   
“He’s also bound by an agreement to do it!” She snapped. “An agreement YOU signed!”   
Zuko turned his eyes upwards to look at the window. He couldn’t see the moon or any stars from his position on the floor. “What would you have me do Azula?” He sighed. “Just walk out of here with you, ignore the protests, ignore the correct way of doing things. Ignore the law!?” He groaned. “I...I can’t be like him.” He said, “I can’t just do what I like because I wear the crown.” He added.   
“Huh.” She snorted.   
“What?” He narrowed his eyes at her.   
“You’d do it for Water Tribe.” She wrapped her arms around herself.   
Zuko didn’t answer straight away, “I doubt Sokka would ever have found himself in this situation.” He finally replied.   
“What does that mean?!” She stood up and threw her arms out, “Like this is my fault that I’m here?!”  
Zuko stood up, “You spent the majority of your life lying to people Azula, lying and hurting people!”   
“So did you!” She hit back.   
Zuko cast his eyes to the floor, “Yes. Okay. Yes. I did. I hurt people. A lot of people. I destroyed homes, scared people. Yes. Okay.” He said. “And I still hate myself for it. But…” He gritted his teeth, “I let go of how Ozai warped me...I’ve proven time and time again that I can be trusted.”  
“And what about me?” She snapped. “I’ve been behaving for years.”  
“Behaving?” Zuko groaned and nearly pulled at his hair. “Behaving Azula?” He asked again, “Not that you’ve changed? Not that you believe you need to be better? That you want to make up for everything you’ve ever done?! Not that you’re trying to change, or...or go back to how you were before Mom left?!” He shook his head. “No, you’re behaving just because the threat of having your bending taken means you don’t hurt people anymore?” He let his shoulders sag and his arms dropped to his side, utterly exposed for an attack if it came. Defenseless. “You’ve really, never gotten it...have you?” He almost whispered.   
“I don’t get the difference.” She exhaled.   
“...that’s the problem.” He swallowed hard. “Azula...do you not hurt people just because you don’t want to get caught or because you know it’s wrong?”  
“...both?” She asked.   
“I need to go before I pull all of my hair out.” He said as he shook his head. He was too tired to try and get through to her. It felt like they were always reading from a different script, only rarely would they make sense when speaking together. He didn’t leave until there had been blankets, a change of clothes and a wash basin brought for Azula. 

He didn’t return to his quarters though, he headed to the Ember Island Sun Temple. He used to come here with his Mother during the Summer vacations of his youth. The gardens out back were beautiful and his Mother used to like laying tributes for all the forgotten soldiers who had died during the war.   
He walked inside, the doors always unlocked to welcome lost souls. He found a young man sweeping. He looked around confused. The alters was empty. But they shouldn’t be. “Excuse me, where is the maid who was killed up at Cliff House?” He asked, she should be laid out on the alter. Surrounded by incense and flowers and tributes. She should still be there as tradition dictates.   
“She, she was already placed upon the pyre.” He said not realising who he was speaking to in the dark. It was only when Zuko stepped forward that he dropped the broom and bowed with the sign of the flame. “My apologies Fire Lord Zuko.”   
“Please. Don’t.” Zuko said, “Nothing to apologise for.” He frowned. “But she hasn’t been laid out for her seven days of Agni!” He furrowed his brow.   
“Uh, they said it had been seven days.” The young man replied.   
Zuko realised he was looking at a Sage in training. “No. It. It’s only been six days.” He repeated. “All the reports they...who told you it had been seven?”   
“Her...her fiance my Lord.” He blinked, he was very confused.   
“He…” He frowned. “Young man, what's your name?”  
“Li.” He smiled weakly, “My Lord.”   
“Li, did you see the body before it was wrapped in cloth?” He asked.   
“No, but the Sage Leader did.” He offered, “My Lord.”  
He forgot he was outside the Palace, people still tended to be all too formal with him. “When will he be at the temple?” Zuko asked.   
“He lives here, but he's asleep. He’ll of course be up with the dawn, after his worship of Agni he will be able to speak with you.” He bowed. “Unless you wish me to wake him now, My Lord?   
Zuko shook his head weakly, “No. No, don’t bother him now. It is very late.” He nodded his head slightly. “When you see him, please tell him I need to speak with him. As a matter of urgency.” He glanced at the empty alter. Either the fiance hated her so much he didn’t want her spirit to be truly welcomed by Agni, or he loved her so much he needed her to be buried on the seventh day. If it was the second, the fiance knew something more than he was clearly letting on. “Thank you Li, good night.” He said as he bowed and Li bowed so deeply his head nearly hit the floor.   
“Thank you! Fire Lord Zuko!” He gasped in delight. Being thanked by the Fire Lord?! His Mother would never believe him. 

He finally returned to his room back on board his boat and wrote a letter to Sokka explaining his concerns and theories. He asked him to make sure the best investigator was sent to Ember Island for his sister. He also apologised that he’d be away much longer than he had thought. He added a little letter for Izumi too. She had to look after Druk. She needed to make sure he got brushed and washed daily!   
He suspected the fiance knew something about this. He prepared some notes and jotted down a few concerns and questions that needed asking for the investigator once they arrived. He sealed it all with wax. They just needed to find the evidence that proved Azula didn’t do this.   
He called a servant to him and told them to ensure the letter got to Sokka as quickly as possible and he retired for bed. But he didn’t sleep. He stared up at the ceiling. Was Azula telling him the truth? Or was he setting himself up for disappointment again? Azula always lies. Maybe always, didn’t mean always. He flung himself over on to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to take him. Azula always lies. It kept spinning through his head whenever he went back over the conversations with her. She had seemed so genuine though. Plus the story she had come up with was so, pathetic. Or was it an elaborate double bluff? He groaned loudly. He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. 

Meanwhile, Azula was finally being nice. Very nice. She was even talking to the guard at the otherside of the metal door to her cell. She could be pleasant, when she wanted something…

Zuko as ever rose with the sun but instead of working on his routine he headed straight to the temple. He walked so quickly his personal guard had a hard time to keep up with him without running. He darted around the corridors and glanced in to rooms and the gardens before he finally found Li, “Li? Where is the Sage Leader?” He asked.   
“He is on the roof Fire Lord Zuko.” He smiled weakly, “He, he likes to be as close to the sun as he can get when reading the scrolls, My Lord.”   
Zuko sighed, “How do I get to the roof?”  
Li guided him to a room and pointed to a ladder. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to ask him to come down to greet you?!” Li gasped as Zuko started up the stairs, “My Lord?!” Zuko smirked and climbed higher and pushed the door above him open. He disappeared as he stepped out on to the roof. He saw an old man huddled over a pile of scrolls all pinned down with various stones he could tell had come from the beach. They were makeshift paper weights to keep them from flapping about in the wind. He cleared his voice and waved the man down when he was about to get up to bow. “Sage Leader?”  
“Yes My Lord, the boy said you wished to speak with me?” He asked looking up at the scarred Fire Lord.   
“Yes.” He said as he sat down on the roof carefully so the old man didn’t get a bad neck staring up at him. “You potentially put the young maid, Zhi on the pyre a day early.” He said.   
“No, no, we were very careful! She needed her seven days and her fiance assured us it had been seven. He was very certain.” He replied. “I am sorry Fire Lord, but you must be mistaken.”  
“The soldiers must be too.” He said, “As she wasn’t found until a day later then.” He added. “And the Princess is the one who is being blamed for her murder.” He said.   
“I, I do not know about that.” He admitted.   
“But would you swear that her fiance told you she had been dead seven days?” If anything it messed up the time line, surely Azula would have someone to be a witness for her if it was a day earlier? He smiled softly.   
“Of, of course, Lord Zuko.” He added. He wasn’t sure what all of this meant, but he couldn’t pretend he hadn't already set the girl to rest.   
“Thank you.” He said as he stood up. He walked to the edge of the roof and grinned, he knew he should go back down the ladder, but he so rarely got a chance to be reckless now a days. He dropped off of the roof and landed on the floor and chuckled, he walked back inside and waved at his guards who looked annoyed that they could have just lost the Fire Lord. They made a mental note to always keep an eye on him! He was nearly as bad as the Princess Izumi.

He walked to the prison with renewed purpose. This new evidence surly gave him enough reason to get Azula out of there, at least back to the manor for house arrest! He trotted up to the desk to ask to get to see Azula. He wanted to tell her the news first, then he’d let the head guard know. “Azula!” He grinned as he walked in to her cell, “I have some news.” He said and then grunted as she slammed a hand in to his arm with an almost deranged grin on her face.   
He frowned as he saw her smiling at him but then his vision began to blur around the edges. His blood poundd in his ears. He tugged whatever was in his arm out with a pained yanked and it dropped out of his fingers. He knew well enough what it was thought. It was a long stinger. It looked like the sting of a particular type of ray that swam about the swamps of the island. A ray everyone was told not to go near or touch, because of the properties of the sting. “Azula...no…” He groaned and then things went hazy.   
“Hey you out there!” Azula growled as she grabbed her weakening brother. “The Fire Lord, he’s unwell!” She gasped, making her voice sound panicked.   
The doors flung open and Azula dropped her brother, unceremoniously to the floor. He landed on his face with an ‘oomph’. “Ooops!” She watched as the soldier without thinking went to check on him, she withdrew his sword from the hilt and kicked him so hard he hit the opposite wall and slumped down to the floor groaning.   
She lifted Zuko back to his feet and in a daze, he was propelled along by her. A sword to his throat. Moving the much larger and heavier brother was a lot more slow going than if she had just made a run for it. But she needed the added protection of his frame. No one was going to risk anything when she had a blade to his throat and he clearly didn’t appear responsive.   
They followed at a distance, but didn't do anything to tempt her. She walked Zuko, who seemed drunk or drugged, which he pretty much was with her. They reached the end of the little jetty near the prison and she tossed him into a sailboat. She literally tossed him. He landed in a pile of his own limbs. He grunted and mumbled a curse word as she set the other boats and the wooden walkway on fire. She waved back at the soldiers and guards as she quickly sailed away. They quickly started to run along the coastline searching for another boat. But it was in vain. No one was moored up.


	2. Slowly simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigator gets to Ember Island and begins their investigation. 
> 
> Azula and Zuko reach an island and squabble the best way they know how. 
> 
> Warning: Some homophobic attitudes in this part

The rather pathetic fishing boat was manouvered up against the jetty and a middle aged woman climbed up and was handed a bag from the fisherman. She had greying hair and a stern looking face. She glanced up towards the town and heaved her bag over her shoulder. Her almost emaciated frame looked like she shouldn’t have been able to carry it. However she easily carried it as she started the walk up towards the first line of houses of the town of Ember Island. 

Once she reached the main street it had started to rain. She found shelter between two overhanging roofs and fished out a letter from her bag. She re-read it to be sure of the address and pushed it back inside the bag. She shuffled it on to her back, pulling both straps over her shoulders again. She pushed a few loose strands of her short hair back, but it didn’t help, they fell back about her eyes again. She would need a haircut soon. Whenever she got time to do that?! 

Deciding that she was going to get wet anyway, she didn’t bother to wait out the passing storm. She was glad once she finally reached the prison that she had decided to carry on and not wait. By the time she was let inside the storm was raging just off of the coast. Whipping debris and tossing the trees and ferns around violently. 

“Ma’am?” A young constable smiled, “May I take your coat? Would you like a drink?” He asked.    
“Oh? Oh deary me, thank you. How kind.” She smiled as she slipped her bag off of her shoulder and let the young man hang her coat up. “Oh!” She dug into the bag again and pulled out the letter, from Prince Sokka. “I am here on special orders from Prince Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko to take over investigations into the death of the maid, oh...what was the name.” She pulled out a wad of papers and fumbled with them until she triumphantly gasped, “Zhi. Young Zhi. Twenty three years old. She had been working up at Cliff House and…” She looked up at the young Constable who blinked at her. “Oh, deary. Sorry. I do go on rather.” She shuckled.    
“What’s this about taking over?!” The Head Guard burst out of a room just off to the side and snatched the letter up to read it.

He was taking his time so the Constable cleared his throat and offered his hand to the woman. “My name is Rong. Constable Rong.” He was an enthusiastic thing. He had intelligent eyes, but he seemed very young. Maybe that was usual for the islands?    
The woman stuck out her hand and shook the boys vigorously, “Fangsu!” She beamed at him, “Investigator Fangsu and…” She looked at the Head Guard as he finally snorted and held the letter out to her. She took it back and smoothed out the wrinkles he had put in it. It was a very important letter afterall. 

“Fangsu?” He said, like the name was poison on his lips. “We don’t need an invesgitator. It’s obviously the Princess did it. She’s even proven her guilt by kidnapping the Fire Lord!”   
The Constable made a squeak and then put his head in his hands. So goes keeping that as quiet as possible.    
“Oh deary. Deary, dear.” Fangsu said shaking her head as she looked at Rong, “Rong, dear? Is that offer of a drink still going?” He nodded with a smile, “A tea please. Whatever is hot and wet will be fine dear.” She looked back at the Head Guard. She stook her hand out, “Yes, Fangsu, you are…?”    
“Chia-Hao.” He huffed folding his arms across his chest. “BOY!” He shouted at Rong, “Tea for me too. You know how I like it and if it is wrong again…” He let the threat linger. He glared down at this tiny, skinny woman who just looked blankly up at him with the faintest smile on her lips. “I repeat, we don’t need an investigator.”   
“The Princess kidnapping the Fire Lord is indeed very bad. But it does not prove or disprove her guilt in the first crime.” She said. “Now, I have been given the Royal Seal, so I suggest you let me have a look at all the notes and evidence gathered and I’ll take my tea and leave you to the rest of your duties? Hrmmm?” She had that feint smile again. The one that just ghosted on her lips. Just daring him to say more. It was actually rather unnerving. He bristled at her. “When the boy is back he can get you the boxes and show you to a room.” He said as he slunk back through the door he had emerged out of.    
Fangsu waited patiently and Rong returned with a tray. He took Chai-Hao’s to him and then led her down the corridor to a room no bigger than a closet really. He was even such a gentleman he pulled the chair out for her. She chuckled as she sat down and plucked her tea cup with boney fingers. “So, Constable? How old are you?” She asked as she began to unpack her bag, setting items out on the table. Some of the instruments Rong had never seen before.    
“Oh, I’m sixteen Ma’am.” He smiled. 

“Sixteen and already a Constable?” She asked as she smiled when he handed her another box. She set it to one side and began to methodically set things out.

“I’ve been helping out here for years.” He explained, “My brother was a guard here, so...he liked ot keep tabs on me.” He smiled, though there was a sad something in his eyes as he spoke. 

Fangsu smiled and sipped the tea. “Well, you’ve been a marvelous help dear. Thank you.”   
“If you need anything else just ask. Oh, I don’t know where you are staying, but I’d not make plans to leave yet. That storms picking up, getting quite bad.”   
“Well, keep me in tea and I’m sure I’ll behave.” She grinned brightly at him. 

He chuckled, “That I can do Ma’am.” 

“Fangsu. Please. Fangsu.” She patted his hand and then looked at the boxes, “Is this everything then?” She asked.    
“Yes.” He shrugged. 

“It’s not much.” She said. “Where are all the notes?”

“That is is Ma-Fangsu.” He gestured. “I promise.”

“Ah.” She frowned. Yes, of course. This was a little island. Modern methods of evidence gathering, taking witness statements, catalouging and cross referencing probably hadn’t reached these shores yet. “Dear, may I ask you to help gather a few things for me?” She pulled a blank sheet of paper out of her pad and started to scribble a list of things down. She handed it off to the boy.    
“Oh, uhm...I think I can get a few of these things out of the supply closet. Some might need to wait until tomorrow.” He nodded.    
“I’d like this room to be my base of operations as it were. Is there a key?” She smiled again. 

“Oh, yes. Here.” He reached into a pocket and pulled it out. It was an iron key. “I’ll see about getting this sorted for you.”

“Very kind Rong. Very kind.” She said as she clipped onto the desk a magnifying glass and pulled the few notes to herself and began to get to work. 

\--------------

Zuko didn't know how much time had passed. Cool air whipped a few strands of Zuko’s hair about his forehead. He could taste salt on his lips and smell it in the air. For a moment he smiled as it reminded him of Sokka. But soon the pain of his body and the prickling feeling of his skin wrenched him from whatever sweet thoughts he was having and he opened his eyes. The sky was blue with a few white clouds wisping across his vision. Then he heard sea birds and saw a few fly overhead. “Why do I feel like I’ve been pushed out of a window?” He groaned.    
“Oh ZuZu, so dramatic.” She chuckled.    
Whatever he was laying on rocked and he heard water sloshing. He sat upright and glanced around in mild panic, “We’re on a boat! Why are we on a boat?!” He didn’t hear Azula’s response as he dove to the edge of the boat to vomit violently. Eventually once his stomach was empty he ran a hand through his hair. His hand froze in it. He sucked in a deep breath, “Azula…?” He began.    
“Hrmm, yes ZuZu?” She mused as she concentrated on sailing. She wasn’t the best on the water. Her preferred method had always been the Air ships. She also had crew to do the hard work!   
“...what have you done to my hair?” He realised now he hadn’t had to push it away from his face when he was bent over. Now his hands were in it, it was decidedly shorter than he remembered it had been.    
“Oh, you were looking too much like HIM, so I cut it. It suits you better.” She said as if removing the Fire Lord’s hair was a simple act, like breathing.    
“You…” He was sucking in deep calming breaths. The Fire Lord was supposed to have long hair. Yes Zuko hated it, but it was a standard, it was a tradition. Plus, “How am I supposed to wear my hair piece?!” He almost shrieked.    
“Oh…” Azula paused for a moment and tapped her chin. “I hadn’t thought about that.” She shrugged, “Oh well, it’s done now.” She grinned.    
He stood up, struggling to find his balance and then gave up and slumped backwards, leaning with his arms either side of the bow of the little sail boat. He stared at his sister and all he could see behind her was sea. He started to piece together what had happened. He rubbed his arm, there was a huge bump forming under the material of his sleeve, he bet it looked red and ugly. “Where did you get it?” He snapped bitterly.    
“Oh, one of the guards...I used my feminine wiles to convince him to fetch it to me.” She grinned.    
Zuko shuddered at the thought of Azula flirting. He’d seen it before, was the guard simple?!    
“I also bribed him too.” She admitted.    
That relaxed Zuko a little more. He finally turned his head to see they were heading to a little island. He didn’t recognise it, but it was a part of the fire ring archipelago. He felt really odd without his hair whipping about in the wind. It had been years since he’d had it so short. However the breeze on his neck did feel good. He looked back to his sister, “You do know, the stinger of the Leopard-Crab Ray can kill people!” He snapped.    
“Can it?” She frowned, “Oh, well. You didn’t die.”    
“Azula!” He groaned as he flung his hands over his face.    
“Stop acting like you’re in a play and help me, I need to find somewhere we can land this thing.” She said as she struggled with the little boat. Sailing had never really been her thing. She had to follow the currents and the wind so she had no idea where they were. But they were away from the island and she hadn’t seen anyone else on the horizon yet.    
Zuko took a few attempts to stand again. But once he was up he started to feel better and he guided them in to a bay. He had lived on the sea for years, plus Sokka had taken him ice dodging a couple of years ago, he was pretty good with a sail. He dropped the anchor and hopped in to the waves, he turned to look in the boat and then looked up at Azula, “Azula...there’s no supplies, there’s, there’s nothing!” He gasped. “Just a sword and some rope.” He frowned.    
“Okay, so I had to think on my toes a little bit. But come on ZuZu, we’ll just check this place out and head on if there’s no water.”    
“Head on? What? No, we’re waiting here until someone finds us!” He was not going off on a wild adventure with Azula.    
“If this place doesn’t have fresh water though, we wont be able to stay here.” She pointed out as she tossed the sword to Zuko who caught it with his uninjured arm. Then she threw the rope to him and he had to catch that with his sore arm. She hopped in to the shallows and waded up towards the shoreline. Using their bending they dried off their clothes and boots and Zuko dropped the rope to the floor. He put the sword in his sash and stormed off. Azula watched him go with her arms folded, one hip raised slightly as she saw him get smaller down the beach. She sighed as she created a fire jet that propelled her forward and then landed next to him. He didn’t even flinch as she matched his stride. “What are we doing?” She asked after a long and awkward silence.    
“I’m seeing if there’s a stream. You’re best following the coast. Water will always find its way to the sea.” He said.    
“Urh, is this something Water Tribe told you?” She groaned.    
“No. Uncle.” He gritted his teeth, “And his name is Sokka!” He growled, “And he’s your Prince, Azula.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighed, “Typical of you ZuZu, though. Having to do the ‘honourable thing’ and go and make things ‘proper’.” She laughed, “Most previous Fire Lord’s kept their butt boys a dirty little secret.” She smirked.    
Zuko clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. 

“But oh no. You had to do the honourable thing.” She laughed as she covered the left side of her face to mock him, "Honour!" She laughed, “It’s not like you could get him pregnant and complicate things. He could have just been your lover. Then you could have married a nice little noble woman and done the correct thing.”

Zuko’s right eye began to twitch as he stomped through the sand as much as he could with the shifting ground.    
“Then you could have at least pretended to be normal.” She continued, eyeing her brother with a smirk. She began, “Then maybe you wouldn’t have dishonoured Mai’s memory as much.”   
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?!” He finally screamed at her, flames coming out of his nose as shots left his clenched fists too. “You’ve never been married, Azula. You’ve never had to bury someone so young that you loved!” He was trembling. “You’ve never even LOVED anyone or anything so don’t talk to me about Mai!” He snarled.    
She just threw her head back and laughed, “Oh ZuZu, you’re still so easy to push.”    
“ARH!” He screamed again and let a huge flame rush out across the sand and to the waves. “Azula?!” He shouted again, “I don’t even know why I still think you’re ever going to change!” He roared. “Even if you didn’t kill that poor girl, you’re still....” He lowered his voice, “You.” He spat.    
“Then why did you bother coming to Ember Island huh? Why not just leave me to rot? To have my powers taken away?!” She snapped.   
“Because you’re my sister!” He snapped back. 


	3. What if...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news finds its way to the Palace and Izumi and Sokka deal with the threat of something terrible having happened to Zuko. 
> 
> The siblings tentatively bond, but inevitably, things do not go well.

“Spirits, what is wrong with me?!” He grabbed his much shorter, shaggy hair. “Sokka’s right, I can’t help it. I will always just end up hurting myself, helping you.” He gestured wildly, “Okay, fine, hate me for being with a man. Hate me for being the Fire Lord. Hate me for being me!” He was so frustrated with her. 

“I don’t hate you.” She frowned.    
“Ha!” He was almost laughing hysterically, “Oh...right. Because THIS, this what we’re doing right now, all those horrible things you say, all the terrible things you do, that’s so not because you hate me!?” He shook his head.    
“Well...no. It’s just fun to annoy you.” She shrugged.    
“It’s mean, Azula. It’s hurtful. It’s cruel. It’s wrong!” He stared at her, tears in his eyes. What she said hadn’t caused the tears. It was the sense of utter loss. It was the frustration that he would never get through to her. It reminded him of his fruitless attempts with his Father in the fog. He looked up at her. He had hoped. He had always hoped that there was still something of that little girl who hadn’t been turned into a monster left. Some part of her that would step out of Ozai’s shadow. A part of him wished and prayed that she’d find herself. But maybe she had. Maybe the Azula she had found, was the Azula everyone else feared. “You just….I’m done. There’s no point talking to you.” He looked downcast. He waved her off with his hand and started along the beach, he then had to climb rocks and the beach gave way to a rocky cliff. He didn’t care if Azula was following. It was a while before he noticed she was coming upon him while he was taking a rest. 

He didn’t know how far they had walked, but there wasn’t any sign of fresh water yet. He glanced back at the mountain, it wasn’t a big island, with a lot of vegetation, there must be a source of water somewhere. He stared out to sea, hoping that he would see a boat, someone to rescue him from his sister.    
“I don’t care that you’re married to a man.” She finally broke the stillness of the island. “I care that you lied to Mai.”    
He swallowed hard but didn’t respond.    
“Because I knew, you weren’t nor-” She had begun, so she may as well contine, “Normal when you were a kid.” She said, “That’s why I pushed you and Mai together. I, I was trying help. With Father.”    
Zuko didn’t speak. 

“I think...he always knew. You not being a good firebender gave him good excuse. I think he knew you preferred boys company...you didn’t really ever...fit in. Too nice. Too much like Mother. Gentle and kind to the staff...no matter how much he beat or scared you, you were always too...soft.” She continued. Each word cutting him more and more. “But I think the main thing was, he maybe always knew you were going to be Fire Lord one day.” She shrugged, “Like, he saw his future in you. His death.” She waved her hand airily. She looked at her Brother who had pulled his knees up to his chest. His hair didn’t remind him of their Father now. He looked so young again. “I figured at least, if you couldn’t firebend well, you could pretend to be like...with a girl. Sort of...mask it from him. So I pushed you two together.” She shrugged, “I was trying to help.” She snorted. “But I can’t forgive you for lying to Mai.” She knew it didn’t make much sense. “That you kept her from finding someone proper.” It cut her more, knowing Mai had betrayed her for him. Knowing Zuko could never love Mai as much as Mai had clearly loved him.    
He sighed, puffs of smoke coming out of his nose.    
“But I guess, she loved Izumi. So, well...maybe that was something.” Azula said airily, “How old is she now?”

“Sixteen.” He finally answered. 

“Sixteen...wait...she can’t be that old.” Azula mused.    
“She’s my daughter Azula. I know how old she is.” He replied flatly.    
“So, you’ve been with Water Tribe how long?” She asked.    
“His. NAME. IS. SOKKA!” He huffed pulling his legs closer, “His name is Sokka and he’s back in the Palace and I’m Spirits knows where, stuck on an island with you.” He pouted. “Why did you have to drag me out here with you?!”    
“They were more likely to leave me alone until I got a bit of space.” She replied. 

“They were going to leave you alone anyway!” Zuko said as he stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff to get a bit of distance between himself and his sister. “I found out that the fiance knew something more, something he might not have been telling anyone. If anything, Zhi might have died a day earlier.”   
“Who?” Azula asked.    
“The maid, Azula, Zhi, the maid! The maid who had been with you for four years! Zhi!” He took a few calming breaths as he looked out to sea. In, hold, out through the mouth. In through the nose. Hold. Out through the mouth. 

“Oh, her. Oh. Well, that’s okay then. We’ll just wait here until someone comes and finds us.” She shrugged.    
“We still need to find water!” He groaned. Oh how he missed the Palace right now. Azula always reminded him too much of his past life. Of all the hate, pain and loss he felt at the hands of her and their Father.    
“Then why are we sat around talking?” She strode off.    
Zuko muffled his frustrated screams into his hands. He followed Azula after a moment and then they both shared a look as they heard faint trickling. Without words they headed towards the sound, it grew louder and louder. It was a pathetic little dribble when the siblings found it, but it was enough for the both of them. Zuko looked around and removed his sword, he started to chop at the bamboo surrounding them and managed to clear a space. He also gathered the bamboo up and bundled it with vines. Cutting through one piece, it made two cups, enough to catch water. They drank and then the siblings sat again in silence for a while at least. 

“Why did you bother?” Azula asked.    
Zuko glanced at her, “...what?” Had he missed part of the conversation?    
“Trying to help me?” She asked.    
“Because I’m a sucker for punishment.” He mumbled.    
She lent back, her hands splayed on the floor, propping herself up slightly, they could see the edge of the cliff and the sea from where they sat. “Really, ZuZu?”    
“Because, regardless of everything you’ve put me through, your disrespect for my husband, your disregard for everyone’s feelings, your insistence of doing whatever you like, your none interest in your niece, your hostility, your constant lying and your general attitude…” He paused to take a breath, “You don’t deserve to have you bending taken away on a lie.” He concluded. 

“Oh.” She was silent in thought for a while. She stretched and put her hands on her hips. “Well, we found water, we should head back towards the boat.”    
Zuko stood up and grabbed his bundles of bamboo, throwing it over his shoulder. He followed his sister, this time the entire walk back towards the bay was silent. 

\-------------------   
The Post Master gulped as a feeling of dread came over him once the falconer handed him the urgent message they had just received. He glanced among the team and decided that it wasn’t fair for anyone else to give this message to the Prince. He took a deep gulp of air and headed down the maze of corridors towards the Prince, who was in the throne room trying to assure the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador that Zuko’s absence had nothing to do with the fact that he had embarrassed himself in front of Zuko the last time. He was just in the middle of his sentence when he saw the twisted face of the Post Master.    
Sokka took the message slowly, watching his face. The Ambassador picked up on the tension immediately. He felt his own throat go dry when Sokka’s face went grey.    
“Excuse me.” He ran straight towards the garden, “Druk. Druk!” He called to the sky, it took a few minutes for the dragon to come to view and land in front of Sokka, “Druk...Zuko is in trouble, go and find him. But!” He said as he grabbed his nose, “When you do, make sure people don’t see you...okay?! I’ll be close behind. Find me. Me only...okay? Yes? Druk? Good!” He said as the dragon shot up into the air and flew off quickly. He didn’t know if he’d find him, but he knew Druk would try. He’d found him two years ago afterall. The Sun Warriors said that dragons felt unique bonds with people. That they bonded particularly strongly with one person. His person was Zuko! He swallowed hard as he read the note again. ‘Taken at sword point’. He had only just received the letter saying that Zuko thought she was innocent! Innocent people didn’t kidnap people! 

Okay, well, Zuko had tried pretty often as a teenager, but that was different. He kicked a stone and it went flying to the bushes, he needed to stay in the Palace and do Princely things. 

But he just wanted to go and look for Zuko. He missed him! He was worried. But he couldn’t leave Izumi on her own. She was just a kid. Maybe he could take her with him when they went looking? No, that wouldn’t do. He couldn’t risk something happening to the both of them. He wasn’t sure he could focus right now. Azula wouldn’t really hurt Zuko, would she? 

\----------------------------

  
Zuko had made them a makeshift shelter just at the tree line. The bamboo gave the structure a rigid shape and palm leaves helped form a barrier to any rain and the bit of wind blowing off of the sea. He started a fire that was billowing lots of white up smoke in the air. He had thrown a lot of wet vegetation on it and kept adding to the pile as it burnt down. The sky was darkening now though, so there was no point in carrying on. The smoke wouldn’t be seen in the dark, especially with the mountain behind it. He huffed in frustration.

He didn’t actually know how long he had been out for, but he wasn’t willing to be the first to break the silence with his younger sister to ask. He found a few edible fruits and sat down next to Azula who was manipulating the flames. He held it out to her at arm's length and she took it frowning. But she did start to eat. “Can’t we eat fish?” She said, finally speaking after hours of silence. 

“The sea is right there...go ahead.” Zuko gestured to the water.    
Azula huffed and turned her head away from Zuko. But she did finish the fruit he had given her. She glowered at the fire, “So, you’re just going to not speak with me!?” She quipped.

“It tends to be safer for me.” He replied casually. Or as casually as he could when speaking with Azula.    
“Hrmph.” She frowned.    
Zuko glanced at her, she was almost pouting.    
“Why do you still keep looking out for me?” She asked again.    
Zuko once more was lost, “What?” He asked again.    
“...like, you always do. You look after me. Why?” She asked.    
“...you’re my little sister.” He said.    
“But what does that mean?” It was like she was trying to work something out, but kept coming to a blank.    
“Uh, it means that I love you Azula.” He snapped irritably, “I ran in to the fucking fog of lost souls after Father, even after everything he did to me. I’m going to fucking help you from being sent to prison, arent I?” He threw the skin of his fruit into the fire.    
She stared at him like he had suddenly grown two heads. “You’re…”

“An idiot. I know.” He said. “Believe me. Sokka tells me enough…” He frowned. “I miss him.”   
“Uh, ZuZu...if you’re going to start being pathetic I’m not talking to you.” She threw her rind into the fire too. 

  
“...being in love with someone is NOT being pathetic.” He corrected, “It makes you do stupid, crazy things, but it empowers you.”    
She remembered Mai saving Zuko from her at Boiling Rock. She scoffed again, “Yeah, like Mai turned on me because of you! And YOU didn’t love her.”   
“I DID love her Azula.” He sighed, “I did. But...okay, I was never in love with her. But she found it, for a couple of years she had someone that loved her the way she deserved.”   
“What?!” Azula gasped.    
“Izumi’s tutor, she was in a relationship with him. I was happy for her.” He shrugged.    
“Wait so...how did that work?!" She blinked "We acted as if everything was okay." He shrugged. "Like you said, Fire Lord's often had secrets. Well...so did the Fire Lady." "So...did Mai know, about...you and boys?” She asked. 

“Men Azula...I never...with a boy.” He squirmed, “I never...with anyone other than Sokka…” He admitted.    
“Did she know?” Her voice was softer.    
“No. Well. I think she suspected. But we never...got chance to really talk about it...before...” He admitted. “No matter what you think, I cared for her and loved her deeply. Her death broke me Azula. She was my best friend. I was lost without her.”    
“And Wat-Sokka…” She finally said, “...helped you?”   
“Yes.” He said simply. Like it was as obvious as saying the sky was blue.    
“What’s Izumi like?” Azula asked.   
Zuko was a little thrown by where the conversation was going, but this was better than brooding in silence. Or fighting. “She’s clever like Mai.” He began, “So much brighter than me. As pretty as Mai too.” He continued, “But she’s got my temper...I feel sorry for the staff.” That actually got a chuckle out of his sister. “She’s picked up a lot of habits from Sokka though, like, she does the eyes…” He demonstrated them and again, Azula laughed, “How am I supposed to say no to them?!” He sighed, “She’s as good as Mai with daggers and blades. And kicking.”

"Firebender?" Azula queried. 

Zuko paused for a moment. "No. She isn't. But she doesn't need to be." Then he looked at Azula. He really looked hard at her. Daring her to make a comment about his little girl. 

Azula raised an eyebrow in contemplation of a comment. But fortunately stopped herself. 

"How long were we out at sea?" Zuko asked. 

"A day and a half." She added. 

"Uh...then why haven't they found us yet?!" He grumbled. 

"Maybe they're not looking. Maybe they're using it as a chance to dethrone you?" Azula mused. 

"Gee...thanks." 

They settled back into another awkward silence. 

\------------------------------

There was a panic back on Ember Island. All of the fishermen were out at sea and wouldn't be back for another day. So there was one decent boat, the one Zuko had arrived on, but that had struck a reef and so it was being quickly repaired. It meant they had had to send messages out to the neighbouring islands for help. This started a panic, which quickly spread outside the Fire Nation. The details were a little fuzzy, but it was enough that Zuko had been abducted. 

It was only once the Investigator had arrived that they'd been able to commandeer the City boat. They could then start their search. But a storm was now hindering progress. 

There were so many rumours spreading it was hard to squash one before another had popped up! There were a number of boats out looking for him finally, but there was no coordinated plan. 

The scurrying people were regarded curiously as a dragon flew past. He used the night sky and the clouds to hide as he searched for his human.

\------------------------ 

Back in the palace, Prince Sokka had decided he couldn't sit back and do nothing. 

It had been hard to convince Izumi to stay in the palace. But it wasn't going well. 

"He's MY Father! Why can't I come with you?!" She snapped. 

"Because you need to stay here safe!" Sokka shot back. 

"But YOU can leave?" She scoffed. Her anger was masking fear. Sokka knew it, but he was doing the same. So it wasn't being very productive or very mature. He understood now how Zuko and Izumi managed to argue so much. 

"I'm a trained Swordsman. An ex-warrior! I'm also the Prince so I get to say what's happening!" He groaned. 

"You're pulling rank?! On me?" She gasped. 

"I am telling you Princess...that you are staying here safe. Well away from Azula! Because I can't risk losing you! I won't." His voice broke a little. Izumi could see his clenched fists were shaking. He was clearly worried something had already happened to Zuko. But he pushed that thought down, deep down so he could lock it away somewhere. 

But if something happened to Zuko, she needed to become Fire Lord. They couldn't risk a sea journey together. Things can and do go wrong. They could both get in trouble. Izumi needed to stay safe. Azula was so unpredictable, anything could be happening. 

"The Fire Nation...the world needs you here Izumi. I hate to do this, to leave. I know you're scared as well but...Fire Nation people aren't natural sea men...I need to go. But you know I WILL find him.The longer it takes to find him...them…" He started to go grey again. 

"Do you really think Aunty Azula would hurt him?" Izumi sounded very small now. "I thought Daddy said she'd been doing better?"

"She had but...no one really knows what was wrong with her...she might be dangerous again." He sighed. Their voices had lowered as the dread set in. 

"I heard about the Agni Kai... about how she tried to kill Grandmother too. How she kidnapped children. Kidnapped Auny Kiyi.." She whispered. "How she almost killed Daddy and Mama when she was finally caught again…" 

Of course she had. Those stories flooded the gossipy world of the Palace. But it now meant his daughter was starting to realise what Azula was capable of. 

"What if she's already…?!" She gasped and tears filled her eyes. 

"Hey. Hey! She hasn't okay. He's fine! I can feel it." He lied as he gently grabbed her shoulders. "You don't want me to go in case you don't find him alive!" She wailed.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her, "Izumi, I will find him. I will! He'll be home before you know it. I'm leaving Huen as your personal guard. He's a Captain now and I trust him with my life. I will send word as soon as we find him. Druk is out there right now. We'll get him back." He hoped that was true. Spirits he hoped. 

“What if he’s hurt though...what if he doesn’t come home?!” She sobbed into her Papa’s chest.    
Sokka swallowed back his own tears that threatened to fall. He took a shaking breath, but Izumi could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage. It felt like it wanted to burst out of him and fly to wherever Zuko was. He made soothing sounds, he knew no words would push the worry out of Izumi. So he just held her until she calmed down. She nuzzled into her Papa’s chest, “I miss him so much.” She whispered.    
“I know you do. I do too. But, we’ll find him. He’ll be fine.” He said again. He glanced over Izumi’s shoulder to see Huen approach and bow. He had Tou stood next to him and both men looked worried. Sokka had been good friends with the both of them ever since he had arrived in the Palace all those years ago. If he trusted anyone to ensure Izumi was safe, it was those two men. He nodded to them and regretffully peeled himself away from Izumi. He cupped her face in both his hands. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked so tired. “Izumi, Princess...You will do great whilst I’m away and when I come back, I will have you Daddy with me and we will all be okay.” He smiled. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her one last hug before he turned and started barking orders.    
Izumi watched him go and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She turned and spotted Huen who gave her a small encouraging smile. She wasn’t shy showing emotions to the staff. She had outbursts and in her youth all manner of tantrums. Huen had always had a calm patience with her, in fact, he had a little deviousness. He’d often helped her and Sokka get in to all manner of trouble in the past. 

Tou smiled as he offered the Princess his arm. She took it. Tou was so different from Huen, calmer on the survice. But brutal when he needed to be. He was so fiercely loyal too. She felt protected sandwiched between the two of them. She knew the married men would die before they let anyone harm her. But it didn’t settle her stomach flips. She wouldn’t feel calm until she had her Father’s back with her. The fear of losing either of them was breaking her heart. The threat of having to take over the Nation at such a young age a very real fear. Yes, her Daddy had been her age when he took over, but even he would admit, he had been far, far too young for the responsibility.    
Huen gently bumped his shoulder to hers, she was getting taller and it was easier for him to do it now, “Princess, how about we get some hot cocoa and feed the ducks?”    
She sniffed again and nodded her head, “That might be nice. Then I’ll speak to the Administrators and find out what I can help with. I think being busy will help.”   
Tou smiled, “We’ll stay in the Royal chambers whilst the Fire Lord and Prince are absent, so tonight, we could play some parlour games?” He suggested.    
She nodded, “You’re not bad baby sitters.” She managed to tease. 

“You’re not bad to babysit…” Huen winked. 

She blushed slightly and sighed, “They’ll...they’ll be okay...won’t they?!” She whispered.    
“I’ve seen them both fight, I also know how many close calls both of them have had. A lot, I mean I’m surprised they’ve both never been more hurt...so that means they’re lucky. I am sure they’re blessed by the Spirits. Old age will take the both of them. Nothing else.” Tou said.    
Huen rolled his eyes at his husband. “What I think the General is trying to say, is that they’re tough, they’re resillitent and there is no way anything will happen to either of them.” He slapped Tou’s shoulder from behind the Princess and shot him a look. “Forget about the whole...they get in to trouble a lot…” He sighed.    
Izumi chuckled softly, “You two are really like my Dad’s.” She sighed as she spotted they were heading towards the kitchens and where it was busier. She straightened her posture, set her jaw and strolled forward with an air of authority and calm. 

Huen and Tou followed behind, admiring the young woman for her ability to put her people first. Because that was what she was doing. If she seemed calm, then people would know that their Fire Lord was okay. If the Princess wasn’t worried, they shouldn’t worry. 

\----------------------------

Sokka had taken the fastest boat the city had. But nothing was fast enough. Not even Appa would have been enough for him right now. 

"And these are the most up-to-date charts we have?" He asked as the maps and charts spread out in front of him on the bridge. He stared at the bench. "Okay. So…" He mused as he studied the scrolls. His ship had set off six hours after he had received the letter saying Zuko had been kidnapped. So he was already out to sea. It was another days travel to Ember Island but he wasn't planning on going there. 

"Azula took a sail boat?" He confirmed. 

"Yes Princes Sokka." The Captain replied. 

"The currents and wind patterns will have been easier for her to use. She's never been a sailor. I can assume she was the one steering. So based on her lack of skill, the storms that tend to build up and the winds and currents around Ember Island we can predict they would have ended up here." He circled a couple of islands." 

"If they had hit that storm Sire…?" The Captain said quietly. "We had reports of a bad one several hours after they disappeared." 

Sokka took a deep breath. "They're okay. They're alive." He snapped. He couldn't let in the thought that Zuko wasn't okay. "We need to get to these five islands. We'll send out the row boats to scout for any landing sites...Druk is also ahead of us, he'll find Zuko." He said through gritted teeth. He needed to be busy. Because otherwise he'd feel guilty about leaving Izumi behind. He needed to be busy otherwise he'd realise how hopeless he felt right now. He found himself up on deck. It was dusk and the moon was creeping above the horizon as the sun was setting. He found himself a quiet spot and put his face in his hands, pushed up against the wall and sobbed silently, pleading inside his head for Angi and Yue and Tui and La to protect Zuko. To make sure he came home. He choked on his hidden fear and after a moment it was gone. He wiped his eyes as he heard a patrol and rushed down to his chambers. 


	4. The mountain burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko find themselves in a very dangerous and serious situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay with updating! This isn't abandoned I promise you. 
> 
> But RL has been getting in the way lately and my creative flow has been well and truly damed up! 
> 
> I know this is only a short chapter but hopefully I can get something posted a lot sooner than this one. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience! 
> 
> I've appreciated the feedback too. It's been lovely to know you're enjoying this and the series

Zuko shot up from his sleeping spot on the ground. He crawled out of their little shelter and peered around. He was sure he had heard something. Felt something. He sighed. He must have been dreaming. Azula was still asleep when he peered back inside their makeshift shelter.

He strode down towards the shoreline to gaze out at the waves. It was a beautiful night. He sat down just where the sand remained dry and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. 

What did he do about Azula? 

Would she always relapse like this? Make rash and dangerous decisions. Attack him and others without thought or care? He dragged his hands down his face. He just had to remind himself that they would be found. They just had to wait. 

\------------------------------

Rong grunted as he set the box down next to Fangsu, “This is everything you’ve asked for Ma’am.” He said, “Urh...it used a fair bit of the petty cash…” He said worrying his bottom lip. “I don’t think Chai-Hao will be very pleased.” Mostly because that was his emergency gambling money. 

“Well I am certain that the Fire Lord will reimburse the money once he’s found and returned to the Palace.” She said haughtily. “He and the Prince are quite generous to my methodology and haven’t let me down yet.” She went through the box the young Constable had brought outside, “So, I have gone through the notes, spoken with the Fire Sage, the Maid’s family members, all apart from her fiance who is surprisingly, always out when I visit.” She said and snorted. If that wasn’t suspicious nothing was. She was sure she had seen a blind move when she was over the last time.    
“Okay. But why did you need two dresses?” Rong asked as he saw Fangsu pull one down over a rock that stuck out on the clifftop walk Azula said she had taken back to the house.    
“Because…” She pulled a folded item in paper from her own bag. “I have the dress the young maid was found in. Her parents hadn’t disposed of it yet.” She spread it out on another rock and pointed at the burn marks. “I have a little theory about these burns.” She said, “But I needed exact copies to prove it.” She smiled at Rong. “My dear, are you a bender?” She asked curiously.    
“Uh, no Ma’am.” He said meekly.    
“No bother, dear. No bother.” She said as she patted his arm. “I would step back though.” She said and he did. Fangsu glowered at the dress and then released a blast hot enough to seriously burn someone, likely killing them from shock if not the wounds itself. She had to cool the flame herself to stop it burning up the entire dress. 

She gathered the one the girl had been wearing and went to investigate the smouldering material. “Rong, come and see.” She said as she grabbed a magnifying glass from her bag for him, “See here, the ones I’ve just burnt, the threads are curled on the edges, blackened and almost melted yes?” 

“Uh. Yes.” Rong said agreeing with her anyway.    
“Where as here, the one the girl was in, look.” She hovered the magnifying glass over a section.    
“Uhmmm?” Rong shrugged.    
“There’s soot!” She said like it was obvious.    
“...soot? Uh. Oh. Yeah okay, I can see that...and?” He blinked.    
“Soot, there’s no soot on the one I just burnt with my bending.” She said, “Soot says to me that something ELSE started the fire.”    
“But why would the Princess need to burn with anything other than her bending?” Rong asked.    
“Isn’t that an interesting question?” She asked. She grabbed the other dress and removed the other from the rock, setting this one on it now. She grabbed a fire starter and fumbled to get it lit. 

“May I?” Rong asked. “I think I’m a little more used to using these.”   
“Thank you dear boy.” She smiled. Once he had it lit she pressed the fire to the cloth, it took a long while for it to catch, not having the heat her fire blast had. As it hovered over there were clear blackening marks, soot forming. “It’s rather slow…” She hummed.    
“Maybe the dress was doused in something?” Rong suggested.    
“Indeed. Well, either way, I think this little experiment throws more doubt in to the mix.” She said as she glanced at Rong, “My dear, how would you like to do a little undercover work for me?”

He grinned, “Oh! What?!” 

\-------------------------

Zuko had fallen asleep on the sand and only woke up when the sun began to peek up above the horizon. They'd have to go back to the little spring for water today. It would also be good to try and get more food inside of them. He stood up and turned to see Azula emerge looking a little worse for wear. She had never been one for sleeping on the ground. Even all those months hunting him and Uncle, she had tried to keep her luxuries. 

"Do you want to train together?" He offered. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "You'd not be able to keep up." She snorted. 

"Fine. Suit yourself." He sighed as he looked around for a clearing to practice in. 

A little distance away he could hear the familiar phroom and whoomph of Azula's firebending. Typically of his sister, she moved straight to attack, power and shows of strength. 

Zuko concentrated more on connecting spiritually with the sun, warming up, building his strength. It grew his fire slowly, but it felt more relaxed and comforting than slamming fists and feet through the air. 

His practice took longer because it was more gradual, so he rounded the rocks as the heat of the day was building. He glanced at his sister and scoffed. She had caught a large crab, but hadn't thought to share. Typical Azula. 

He strode past her to head towards the spring silently. He didn't care if she followed. 

Azula watched him go. 

She had snuck up to him as he trained, curious as to what was taking him so long. She had been annoyed to see him taking things so easy. Father would never have approved of his unconventional style and movements. But what had annoyed her the most was his serene attitude. The fire flowed out of him in fluid, easy movements. But the fire had been strong. She was in no doubt just how powerful a bender he had become. He was a master. She actually felt envy. She didn't doubt her abilities and had never been scared of her strength. But she had never felt the connection to her inner flame the way Zuko so obviously does. She hated her brother for that. That he had something she didn't. So it had been petty, but she had decided to hunt her own breakfast whilst he danced and pranced about. She had expected him to yell at her or at least acknowledge it more than just scoff. When he strolled past without even breaking his stride, it irked her even more. 

She tried to keep herself planted to her spot. She couldn't help getting up to follow him though. 

She eventually found him drinking from the spring. He didn't even look up at her. 

She would not be ignored!

She glowered at him as she released a blast his way. 

Zuko felt the heat and heard the release of flame before he saw it. But he was upright and pulled it away from him with a movement more like Water bending than the Firebending Azula was used to. He pulled the flame around him and it circled him as he moved his arms and then he let it go behind him, cooling and losing its power and heat quickly. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Zuko flipped. 

"Oh nothing. Just keeping you on your toes." She laughed. Though again, she felt a pang of jealousy and admiration for his smooth movements. His confidence with his abilities. At least he couldn't produce lightning. That was something she had over him. 

He dropped his arms to his side and watched the younger woman. "What do you want from me Azula?" 

"Huh?" She frowned. "I don't want anything. I don't need anything from you." She growled. 

"Why are you always fighting me?" He sighed. 

"It's good practice ZuZu... you're going soft!" She snapped. "What was that floaty rubbish you were doing earlier?" She folded her arms and stood on one hip. She blew a strand of hair from her face. 

Zuko shrugged, "I was just enjoying the moment." He explained. "I was shown the true meaning of Firebending by ancient masters...it...it just feels nice to not blast away in anger and pain. Fire can feel comforting." He smiled fondly. "It is about energy...life." He shrugged.

"Life?" Azula chuckled. "Oh ZuZu you do have some silly ideas." She hummed. "Fire burns... you know that better than anyone." She grinned darkly. 

"We're all alive because of the sun, Azula. Without it...we die." He shrugged. "Everyone has a fire inside of them. It keeps us all connected." He looked at her and saw nothing. She didn't comprehend anything he was saying. To her, fire was brutish and violent. It was a way for her to terrorise. Keep threats at bay and to feel safe. 

He shook his head. "You'll never understand." He replied sadly. Unless she faced Ran and Shaw and really accepted what they had to teach, she would never feel it like he did. Like Aang did. 

"I understand that you must have drunk too much of Uncle's tea!" She snapped. “It’s diluted your brain.”

Zuko waved a hand at her airily. He wasn't fighting. He was too hungry and tired. 

He strolled out from the trees and found a cliff edge. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he enjoyed the sea breeze. He didn't realise something was closing in on him. 

"Zuko!" Azula shouted as she saw a flash of movement and Zuko went barrelling down a hill and disappeared from sight. She ran out of the trees and dashed to her brother and stumbled when she saw what she did. 

Zuko was laughing and being nuzzled affectionately by…

"...a dragon?!" Azula gasped. 

"Oh…" He winced as he stood up. Druk was sweet but sometimes forgot he was much bigger now. He did need to keep his strength in check at times. He still wasn't strong enough to carry Zuko though. He could manage Izumi, but Zuko had too much bulk. But his presence was a comfort. "Uh. Yes. This...is Druk." He said as the dragon seemed excited to be with him, nudging him fondly. 

"It's...a dragon!" She gasped again. 

Zuko kept Druk as much of a secret as he could. He still didn’t quite understand why Druk had sought him out years ago. But the Sun Warriors had told him, if a dragon bonds with you, no one and nothing will break the bond, except the dragon or death itself. He felt privileged to have the connection he did with an original firebender. However, he still knew there would be some people out there that would try to hunt him. 

His palace staff kept the secret. He didn’t openly talk about it either. So he had never told his sister. He figured it didn't matter in her life, or maybe he didn’t trust her. But now he felt slightly guilty. 

Azula stared: so Zuko had his own dragon?! None of this was fair. "Why do YOU get to have a dragon?!" She shouted. "Why do you get to have everything go your way? Why do you get to have a connection to Agni? Why do you get to be so peaceful Firebending?!" She shouted. 

"..." Zuko's jaw hung open. That sounded like Azula was jealous of him and his life. 

"Why do you get to be Fire Lord?!" She screamed. "You're not perfect, but you get everything! Everything you've ever wanted you get and now! Now you get a fucking dragon too?" 

Zuko didn't know what to say. This had really thrown him. He soothed Druk as the animal started to get protective of him. 

"It isn't fair! I did everything I was told to do! I became everything he wanted me to be. Did what I had to, to get what I was promised! Acted how I was supposed to.” It wasn’t even as if she was talking to him anymore. “And I end up living in the holiday home rather than the palace! It's not fair!" She screeched as flames shot out of her hands. 

Zuko patted Druk on the nose and then walked out around him. "You want to know why I get everything I've ever wanted?" He asked her. 

"Yes!" She snapped, shaking.

"Because I don't want a lot." He replied. 

"Liar!" She pointed accusingly. "You have everything!" 

"I'm Fire Lord yes. But I don't want it! I have to be. I don’t seek power, or fame, or lust control. I just want to help heal the world! I want to restore balance." He began. "But me, Zuko, me?! All I ever really wanted was to be loved! To feel happy with myself! To have a family that didn’t hate me, or torture me, or torment me, or resent me, or hurt me.” He snapped. “Everything, everything else is just...stuff!" He shouted. "You think I have everything because you think you have nothing!" 

"I HAVE NOTHING!" She roared as she attacked Zuko. Blue flame licking his feet. 

He leapt away from her before he gasped. Druk dove upon Azula, snarling at her face, pinning her to the floor. 

"Get this thing off of me!" She squirmed. Screaming and roaring fire at the dragon. Druk just swallowed the fire up until her anger subsided and she broke down into sobs. 

Druk sensed the change and climbed off of the Princess and she sat up. 

"Azula...you don't have nothing." He said as he stroked her back. "You have me. And Uncle. Mom...You're still a Princess. You even started to make friends…" 

"That's pathetic!" She snapped. 

"So what do you want? To be Fire Lord? To dethrone me...to have what... power?” He asked, “For what? Why do you want that? What is it you really want Azula?”"

She laughed almost hysterically. "I want…" she paused as they heard a rumble from beneath them. 

Birds darted out of the trees behind them. Flocks upon flocks flew out away from the mountain and out to sea. The two siblings forgot their fight as growing horror sat in their gut. The ground shifted again and a sound like thunder came from the mountain behind them. 


	5. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to get themselves out of this mess?

Druk made a noise like a whimper and huddled around Zuko. 

That was when the side of the mountain exploded. 

They fell to the floor as hundreds of feet of ash, rock and smoke flew up into the air. 

"Azula...get on Druk!" He said quickly without thinking. 

"What?! But...you…?" She watched the growing plume. 

"He can't carry me yet." He said as he hurried his sister towards the beast. “He’d only collapse under my weight, but you...he’d be able to get you to ship or to another island somewhere…” 

"No." She said. "No... I'm not leaving you." She didn’t realise she had said the words, she didn’t know what she was thinking, but she didn’t want to fly away, leaving Zuko to whatever fate had in store for him. 

Zuko swallowed hard. Then he quickly pulled his tunic off, leaving him in his vest. He pushed it at Druk to take in his mouth. "Druk. Go." 

They heard thuds as house sized rocks began to land higher up the mountain side. Everything was coming back to earth. 

"Go!" He said. At least there was some proof he had been here.They'd know if he died, they'd know where it was, what had happened. Izumi and Sokka wouldn’t have to wonder. "Go!" He shouted. Pushing him away. The dragon reluctantly fluttered into the air as ash began to rain down, along with boulders and rocks. The dragon darted around falling debris, flying out to sea to find help. 

Azula and Zuko ran. They didn't know where to, or which direction was safe, but they had to run. 

\------------------------

The sailors shot around when they heard a loud boom. Sokka ran to the other side of the ship and stared into the distance. On the horizon was a wisp of black smoke. It was the island they were heading to. The island most likely for Zuko and Azula to have been on. Now he hoped his prediction had been wrong. That he hadn’t worked it out correctly, based on wind patterns and currents. The island that was now, evidently a volcano. He felt his knees go weak. He braced himself on the railings. "Tui and La...no…" He swallowed hard. "Get us there as quickly as you can!" He ordered. 

\------------------------

Zuko leapt across a gorge and Azula followed. He shoved her out of the way of a boulder and she blasted one away from his head. He struggled to leap up a rock face and Azula used her jet propulsion to leap high, grabbing Zuko's wrist as she passed him. The momentum helped him make those few extra metres. 

They rolled down a hill and finally the falling rocks slowed until they stopped. Collapsing to the ground they both stared over the edge of the cliff they had nearly fallen off. They couldn't jump it into the water. It was too high and the rocks too jagged below. Zuko caught his breath and stood up to head back up the hill. But Azula clutched at his hand and pointed at the way they had ran from.. A sickening orange torrent of lava was heading straight for them. 

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I'm sorry I dragged you here!" She gasped. 

Zuko stared at the coming onslaught. He swallowed hard. But there was more than a sickening feeling in him. He could feel the magma. 

"Forgive me please. For everything." She whispered as the noise of sloshing and burning and groaning grew louder. Like thunder rumbling towards them. The heat was rising. The sun now blocked out by the thick ash falling from the sky covering them both in grey dust.   


He should have felt weakened, his link to Agni blocked, but, he felt, okay. Maybe it was just an odd calm that had come over him? "Azula…" He turned to her and hugged her tightly. "Of course I forgive you. But you need to forgive yourself. " He held her tightly as she cried into his chest. Forgiving herself was something she didn't think she was able to do. She knew she didn't deserve Zuko. Now it was too late to tell him. To tell him everything she had been scared to.

He clung to his sister and could feel the heat. Intense, terrifying heat. He could feel it in every cell of his body. Burning somewhere deep inside of him. He could sense it. All of it. He knew it was impossible, but it was like he remembered Roku’s experience with the lava. Remembered Sozin’s. Maybe the experience with the dragon’s had given him the memory. But he turned back to the lava flowing down the mountain, speeding towards them. Seconds away. 

Fire is the element of power. It always had been. Destructive and violent, yes. It is an overpowering force. It lends itself towards passion and fighting. 

But it provided comfort to people caught out in the wild. It grew islands, the places for life to grow. It cooked food for people. It provided warmth. It provided safety. To Zuko, his element, had always felt like hope and home. He respected the intensity of it. He knew he was always at the mercy of it. That no matter how much you tried, you would never be the master of Fire, you could only bend it, respect it and hope it didn’t burn you. 

Fire is nothing but the heat and light of a burning reaction. Everything else feeds the fire. Without fuel, fire doesn't exist.

Fire is nothing but heat. 

Nothing but heat. 

He knew heat. 

He knew how to redirect.

He sucked in a deep breath as an impulse overtook him. He distantly felt aware of something inhabit him. He relaxed into it, it felt natural. It felt out of his control. It felt…

... good. 

As the wave of lava rushed up and threatened to crash down upon them he moved without thinking. His arms spinning around himself gracefully. It was similar to if he was redirecting lightning. 

He drew the molten heat through himself. Using his body to pull it from the rocks and cool them so quickly, they froze into the position of a wave rising above them. 

He used himself to take it out of the rock, to starve the earth of the heat, to cool it down as rapidly as if it had been quenched in water. 

He sent the molten flame through his right hand and down his arm, it swirled around in his chi, deep inside his core making him scream out in agonised pain. It was like he was being boiled from the inside out. Then it escaped out of his left hand pointing towards the waves below. The air shimmered around him as the water below boiled and fizzed with steam. 

He had to focus hard as he felt the wild, unbridled power struggle against his control. It threatened to consume him. But as the cooling rock travelled backwards, a natural barrier formed causing the flow of lava to fork around them, leaving them a tiny space of safety. It was hot and the air was hard to breathe. But it was bearable, just. 

Zuko grunted as his arms dropped and he landed with a thud on the ground. The lava was slowing and losing its own intensity. Black crust was forming and hardening around them. The flow slowing down as the eruption high up on the volcano stopped. They might be safe now. 

Azula stared in awe at her brother. 

\--------------------------------------------

Back on the ship there was a yelp from some of the guards before Sokka quickly shut them up and ran towards the dragon that had landed in the deck. Being the only one who could get close and calm him down. The poor creature was frantic. "Druk!" He gasped as he saw something hanging from the dragon's mouth. He took it and gaped. It was Zuko's. It was the Fire Lord's tunic. "Druk…?" 

The dragon was panting. He looked edgy, panicked. 

"Where did you find him?!" Sokka asked looking very green. 

Druk lifted back up into the air and started to fly back towards the smouldering island. 

Sokka clutched at the tunic and found his breath catching in his lungs. He looked back at the ash covered tunic. It just smelt of embers. It didn’t even smell of Zuko anymore. “We need to push this boat as hard as we can.” He ordered. He felt his mouth dry. He went numb. He coud hear the blood pounding in his ears as the sounds around him faded into muffled hums. His heart was beating faster than a butter-hummerfly. He was asked a question and barely registered it. He shook his head to the sailor and he took his leave. Sokka was panicking. But he had to keep it all inside. He had to!   


\----------------

  
The volcano seemed to return to its slumber. It gave Azula time to think about everything that had happened. She had been wanted for murder, kidnapped the Fire Lord and nearly died in an eruption. It was a lot to process. But what was unsettling her the most was how readily Zuko forgave her. She looked down at her older brother, his hands bright pink and incredibly sore with heat burns.

But yet, he had been amazing. 

Truly amazing. 

She felt bile rise up in her throat. Not because of his actions, but because of hers. Everything she had ever done to him and he was still able to find the strength to put her first. She wiped her eyes as she pulled her brother over in to a position she thought may have been more comfortable. She sniffed again as she looked at his scar. Closer than she had ever looked at it before. She couldn’t believe how good she had felt watching the Angi Kai, the memory was making her sick now. She knew, after so many years, she knew that she had suffered at her Father’s hands. It was just in a different way. 

In truth, she had never wanted to suffer the way Zuko had. So she went along with Ozai, she did what she had to to survive. That’s what Zuko had said to her once. But she had enjoyed it. It wasn’t as simple as trying to appease the old Fire Lord. She had lusted after the power. It felt like there was cotton in her throat when she gulped. She tried to brush the ash away from her brother’s face. She was sure he was going to be fine. He was simply exhausted. But she was also sure, she couldn’t be near him when he woke. She had so much to think about. That dragon knew where he was. So, he’d bring someone to help. She was sure about it. Yes, Zuko would be okay. 

She tucked him up under the arc of rock Zuko had created with his cooling. She removed his boots, she knew he liked his toes free to flex. She pulled her outer shirt off and gathered it up, bundling it underneath his head to form a feeble pillow. She swallowed again, her saliva thick and her throat painful from inhaling ash. She couldn’t get him water, but he’d be found soon.    
She stood up and gave her brother one last glance before she started to climb over the still hot, but cool enough to scramble on rocks and went to check and see if the boat had survived the explosion.    


It took a good hour to reach the little bay and the boat had survived! She had to scoop out quite a lot of ash and she dunked herself under the water to wash the dust from her. She strode back to the beach to collect the few items they had when she heard a thud behind her. She darted around in defense and glowered as the dragon stood between her and the boat, just in the foam of the lapping water. “Out of my way!” She ordered.    
Druk didn’t move.    
“He’s up there!” She gestured with her hands, “Go, go get him.” She snapped.    
Druk snorted in response.    
“What?! What do you want?! I’m leaving okay? Yes?” She snarled. “I...he’ll be fine, he’ll be found. He doesn’t NEED me. I...so what if I left him alone up there...he’s, he’s strong. He’s…” She didn’t know why she was talking to an animal. “He’s better off without me!”    
Druk stalked forward and nudged Azula back up the beach. She eventually squirmed out of his way and was behind the dragon now, closer to the boat. “I, I need to go.” She sighed, “He’ll be okay. You’ll make sure he is, won’t you?” She asked, almost in a pleading tone. “I need...I need to think. About...a lot.” She looked back up to the dragon, “You make damned sure they find him!” She ordered. 

She backed away to the little sailing boat. When she felt water lap at her waist she finally turned away from the dragon and climbed in. She began to pull up the anchor as Druk flew back up in to the air. He let out a blast of flame upwards and clawed at the air as his body twisted, his wings beating. He turned to head towards the cliff where Zuko had been left.    
  


Zuko hadn’t stirred from where Azula had left him, so Druk simply cuddled up to him, wrapping himself around him as he kept an eye out to the distance, waiting for the ship.    


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S okka was the first to leap off the row boat and find the little campsite. It had been battered pretty hard by the eruption. The ash and sand whipped around him and it felt like sandpaper running across his flesh. He glanced at the ground, using his hunting and tracking skills and quickly found a trail of footprints in the fresh as heading down from the mountain. But there was only one set and they were too small to be Zuko. More than a little worried he followed it back towards and along the coast and to the cliffs. He didn't want to think abouth the implications of the one set of prints.   


He didn’t wait for the sailors to catch up with him. He froze when he saw the scorched earth, the blackening rocks of a lava flow. “Zuko!?” He called out. He couldn’t give a damn about Azula, but he shouted her name a few times too.    


Relief poured in to him when he saw a blast of flame along the cliff. As quickly as he could without breaking his neck, he made his way towards the fire. 

  
He blinked at the rock formations. It almost looked like there had been an Earthbender there. He skidded down and peeked around the rock. He almost sobbed out Zuko’s name when he saw him, huddled underneath it. He dropped to his knees as Druk moved to allow him to scoot closer. He quickly looked over his husband, there didn’t seem to be anything seriously wrong with him. He ran his hands into his now, short hair and checked to see if there was any blood on his fingers tips. Nothing, that was good. He inspected his hands, there were bright pink as if they had been plunged in to hot water, but again, nothing that wouldn’t heal. He had to determine his beloved was simply asleep. “Zuko...Zuko…” He said as he stroked his face.    


“Uhn...fivemoreminutes…” He groaned and Sokka laughed out as tears fell. He stirred again and his eyes fluttered. He moved to wipe his eyes and hissed as his hands stung. He looked up and saw those big, beautiful eyes of his husband. Blue like the sky, so bright, but wet with tears, red around the edges with crying. He noticed the dark circles underneath them and then was able to take in his whole face. He seemed so, vulnerable. 

He smiled weakly. “You found me…” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sokka, but he couldn’t hold him, his hands still hurt too much.    
Sokka did the hugging for the both of them. He scooped him up so he was on his lap and buried his head into his shoulder. “Of course I found you.” He whispered. “Did you ever doubt I would?” He sniffed.    
“Never.” Zuko said softly. He could hear the rest of the search party in the distance. He finally looked up above his head to take in the stone structure they were sat under. “...I, wow.” He gave Sokka the most adorable smile the man had ever seen. “That was kind of amazing.” He chuckled.    
Sokka tilted his head, he wished he could keep that smile on Zuko’s face forever. He sighed as the noises of others grew louder. “Tell me what happened when we get back to the ship.” He said gently, as Zuko peeled himself from Sokka’s lap and stood up uneasily. “Where’s Azula?” He asked.    
“I…” He frowned, “I don’t know.” He admitted.    
“Okay. Sh. Let’s just get you back down to the beach.” He smiled.    
With the help of Druk, the sailors and Sokka, Zuko was able to get back down from the cliff. He kept forgetting how hurt his hands were as he’d move to steady himself, only to collapse and get caught, each and every time by Sokka. As they got to the campsite Zuko glanced out at the water, “If the boat wasn’t sunk by a rock, I think Azula’s gone.” He said weakly. Sokka nodded his head for one of the crew to investigate. She headed out in to the bay to look in the water. She swam around a little and dove under a few times.   


“No boat my Lords.” She bowed when she returned to the beach

.    
“We’ll worry about the Princess later, help me get the Fire Lord on to the row boat. Ensure a bath is prepared for him, a good and easy meal to digest and lots of water.” He ordered. “I also want you to send a message the first instance we get to the Palace for the Princess Izumi…” He continued barking his orders, letting Iroh know, the people of Ember Island and on he went. Zuko had fallen asleep, lulled in to it by Sokka’s soothing, authoritative voice. He awoke when he heard a few mumbled thoughts being voiced.    
“I guess I’ll just have to carry him.” Sokka shrugged, “Zuko...darling…” He couldn’t care less about formalities now. “You’re going to have to wrap around my shoulders, okay.” He smiled as Zuko weakly stood up in the rowboat and did as he was told. The people in the boat waited, ready to catch if they needed to. Sokka pulled himself up on the rope ladder, careful of Zuko and they made the deck. Druk landed behind them and cuddled up to sleep near the chimney stack. Happy that his man was back safe.    
The sailors had their orders and everyone quickly set about performing their tasks and going about their business. Zuko walked with Sokka down to their quarters and as soon as the door shut Sokka gripped Zuko so tightly, like if he eased up, he’d disappear on him again. Zuko smiled softly as he did his best to hold on, “Hey, I’m okay.” He whispered. 

“I thought I’d lost you.” The Fire Prince sobbed.    
“I thought I wasn’t coming home to you…” Zuko sighed in to his husband’s ear. “I love you. So much Sokka.” A few tears managed to escape him.   
“I love you Zuko.” Sokka sighed happily. “Don’t ever, ever, ever scare me like that ever again!” He snapped as the door was knocked timidly. He pulled himself away, reluctantly as a number of men brought a tin bath, soap, lots of clean water, fresh towels, a change of clothes, food and a pitcher of water with cups. They bowed and left as quickly as they could. The room felt pretty full now. But thankfully, it was just them again.    
  


Sokka started to help Zuko out of his clothes and Zuko slipped in to the bath, warming the water with his own body heat. Sokka cleaned him, the water quickly getting dirty but Zuko’s pale skin was finally clean from ash. He looked at Zuko’s hair, “So, what’s the story here?” He asked as he wetted it so he could tidy it up.    
“Azula said it looked too much like Ozai.” He said closing his eyes, enjoying his husband fussing over him.    
Sokka carded his fingers through his hair a little more than necessary, pampering him. He started to cut it to neaten it up. “I always liked it this length, reminds me of the awkward teenager you. 'Hi Zuko, here'…” He chuckled. “So much better than the bald pony tail.”

“Pheonix tail!” He pouted. He watched as hair dropped to the surface of the water.    
“Well. It’s nice. Don’t know how you’re going to wear the comb hair piece though.” He smiled.    
“Maybe I wont bother...it’s not like people don’t know who I am.” He shrugged. 

“Oooh, breaking with another tradition?” Sokka gasped. “There, done, you can get out and dry yourself now.”    
Zuko stood up, his strength coming back to him, especially at the smell of the broth in his room. He let out a deep breath and steam swirled off of his skin as he dried himself.    
Sokka had slunk back on the bed to watch his husband with a grin on his face.    
“Don’t get any ideas.” Zuko teased. “I’m hungry, tired and can’t use my hands.” He pointed out.    
“Hey, all those things I can work with.” He shrugged as he stood up to help Zuko in to a clean pair or harem pants. Zuko sat cross legged on the bed and tried to flex his fingers. They still stung.    
“Here.” Sokka smiled as he grabbed a spoon, he helped Zuko eat his broth. When done they settled back on top of the bed, Zuko cuddled on Sokka’s lap. “So...ready to tell me what the hell happened?” 

Zuko snorted, “Where do I begin?” He sighed. “Well...Azula didn’t kill that maid. I don’t think.” He shrugged.    
“Good start...bad ending.” He said as he took Zuko’s wrists inspecting his hands.    
“Yeah. I think she panicked.” He looked at his arm, there was an ugly shiny lump where he had been stuck with the stinger. “She basically poisoned me, dragged me to a boat and well, when I came to properly, we were already near the island.” He felt the engines start up and the familiar whir of the engine hummed softly. They were setting off. He rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder, Sokka rested his head on Zuko’s. “It, went as well as usual with Azula.” He moved for a moment to gesture for water and Sokka lifted a cup to his mouth. He then settled back down. “It wasn’t going great and then, we were arguing, Druk stepped in and then the mountain exploded.” Sokka held him tighter when he said that. The fear he felt coursing through him. “She wouldn’t leave on Druk though.” He said, “That’s got to count for something. Right?”   
“She did leave you with unusable hands on an active volcano, not knowing when you’d be found?” Sokka pointed out.    
“Hrm.” Zuko frowned. “She did give me a pillow?” He said a little pathetically. Sokka laughed. “Anyway. I...I managed to bend the heat out of the lava!” He said perking up, like he’d been when he had come back from the Sun Warriors and leant how to reconnect with his inner flame.    
“You...fuck Zuko...you’re amazing!” He grinned.    
“Yeah. I suppose I am.” He smirked.    
“And humble as ever.” He teased.    
“...where do you think she’s gone?” He asked softly.    
“Well, she’ll be having to follow the currents and the winds, I’m sure we can catch up with her?” Sokka suggested.    
“...no. Let her go.” He sighed. “She...something shifted, I know you’ll say I’m mad. But...I think something happened. She, seemed ready to change.”

“Zuko…” Sokka said gently, “I don’t want to sound like a parrot, but yes, you’re mad.” He shook his head. “How many times have we been here?!” He huffed, “But...I guess we’ll see wont we? She’ll pop up again no doubt. She always does.” He shook his head. “Hey…” He nuzzled his neck. “How are you now you’ve a full belly and a warm lap to sit in?”   
“Still tired.” Zuko said as he closed his eyes to prove the point.    
“How tired?” Sokka questioned as he kissed Zuko behind his ear.    
“Too tired...for that.” He said gesturing to the growing hardness underneath his butt.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes home and Sokka inguuuulges him.
> 
> And the plot thickens back in Ember Island. 
> 
> **Smut warning!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please!   
> This chapter was written in my phone!
> 
> Also for anyone sticking around for this thank you!
> 
> I appreciate your patience! I know it's a short chapter again, forgive me.

His first attempt at a costume had been laughably pathetic. Fangsu had tried to be tactful but couldn't let him out looking the way he had. 

By the time she had made a few alterations to Rong's costume it looked pretty good. "It's amazing how less is more with these things. A different parting, a change of stance. There!" She beamed.   
Rong shuffled the cotton in his mouth until it sat comfortably. It pushed his lips out and cheeks subtly but with the smaller mustache and beard, it would take his grandmother a close look to recognise him. 

He was dressed as a merchant sailor as he entered the inn. He spotted Zhi's fiance out of the corner of his eye and gestured to the barman with a coin already clasped in his fingertips. He was quite enjoying this.   
But he knew he had to be professional! Professional and safe, Fangsu had been very clear on that. 

He took his goblet and found a chair at a table near the fiance. He shifted as a couple of regulars he knew sat at the same table.   
His breath got stuck in his throat, thinking they'd recognise him and ask what the Spirits he was playing at, but they paid him no mind.   
The bar was full of sailors and fisherman and locals.   
However when he spotted his boss walk in he tried to sink into his chair. 

"Hey!" Chia-Hao beamed at the fiance. "If it isn't the Badgermole." He laughed and strolled over, standing right next to Rong.   
He felt himself sweat.   
"Push off Chia-Hao..." he sneered without looking up at him.   
The others at the table glanced at the head guard. 

That was when Rong noticed that they were playing dice. 

"Badger-?" One began.  
"Yeah...coz he can't ever see what's really happening at the table!" The guard laughed.   
The fiance bristled, as he tightened his fist.   
"Oh!" One of his companions chuckled, "Well given how you're playing tonight I'd say that's pretty accurate!" He barked with joy.   
It was fast, really fast how quickly the fiance leapt across the table to start beating on his gambling companion.   
"Alright! Alright!" The Head Guard yelled as the rest of the inn turned to watch the commotion. "Off him! I said off! Now go cool off outside!"   
The fiance wrestled his arm out of his hold, snatched his money back off of the table and stormed out.   
"Hey!" Someone at the table shouted to get the money back in the pot. But Chia-Hao shook his head. "Leave it. He'll be back playing tomorrow. You'll win it back then." 

The commotion died down pretty quickly and the gambling continued. Rong took a deep breath and suddenly felt the weight of the petty cash in his pocket. Expenses, that was what Fangsu had said.   
"Room for one more... since he's gone?" He asked the table.   
Rong knew most of the people at the table. Jade shrugged. "Don't know ya. I don't play with people I don't know." She said simply.   
"I'm Li." Because everyone was called Li. "So now I'm not a stranger." He grinned.   
Jade smirked, "Nice try but I don't want to play with someone I can't chase my money from."   
"Confident I'll lose?" He asked.   
"Obviously." She grinned up at him.   
"Alright I have…" He thought carefully, he didn't want to let on how much he had. "Eight copper and two silver pieces. "Once I've lost that. I'll stop."   
"Oh yeah. You can just stop?" A man at the table piped up.   
"Yeah. It's a bit of fun isn't it? Great if you win. Sucks if you lose but it's not like I can't stop." Rong shrugged.   
"More than Mik." Lam snorted then winced. His nose and jaw a little tender from the fiance's outburst.   
"Who?" Ring asked.   
"Badgermole." Ki drawled, the third player at the table.   
"Oh...uh...is he always like that?" Rong asked.   
"No. Usually he's worse." Jade sighed.   
"What? So why do you play with him?" Rong gasped.   
"He's a terrible gambler." Ki grinned. "Always thinks the next game is his."   
"Never is though?" Rong queried.   
"Never." Lam shrugged. " Well no. Sometimes he wins but then he's worse!"   
Jade cleared her throat, "Not sure we should really be discussing this with ya. Besides we need to play. Sorry Paul. Maybe another day if you're back on the island?"   
"Yeah. No. It's fine. Enjoy your evening." Rong said and headed to the bar. He had a feeling if he hung around he'd find out more here than following angry Mik. 

Later, much later the table broke and all but Lam left the inn. Rong raised an eyebrow chuckling. He may only be sixteen but he had learnt a lot from his brother and so much already from Fangsu. Charming. Be charming AND disarming. "Bad night?"   
"You can tell?" Lam grumbled open his money purse and groaning.   
"Here... it's on me." Rong said as he paid for his drink and bought himself another.   
"Oh. Cheers!" Lam grinned.   
"Well you guys did indulge me earlier. Could've just chewed my ear off." Rong said casually.   
"Nah! We're friendly folk around here!" He said as he took a swig of his drink.   
"Besides Badgermole?" Rong raised an eyebrow.   
"Ah. Yes. Don't let his behaviour colour your impression of us! We're decent people, us Embers!" He said, clearly proud of being an islander.   
"Still. I think I'll make a point of avoiding him whilst I'm here." He said lying easily. He quite enjoyed pretending to be someone else. 

"Hey, still fancy a game?" Lam asked.   
Rong sucked the air through his teeth, "Ooh I don't know... it's getting pretty late."   
"Well if you do... there's always and I mean always a game going off down at the docks. There's this shed. They don't care who you are so long as you have money. But urgh... they're a tough bunch." He sipped his drink.   
"Yeah?" Rong asked, trying to tease the information out. He had noticed Lam drinking more as the evening had gone on. He was already nicely loose lipped. 

"Well…" He whispered and Rong leant in. "I heard that Mik got himself into some trouble a few weeks ago. Bet more than he could pay. Lost naturally. Well…" He glanced around him and turned back to Rong. "Heard he had to put his families taxying business down as collateral if he couldn't get the money!"   
"I heard…" the barman said, "Jade telling you just yesterday about spreading rumors!" He rolled his eyes as Rong glanced up at him.   
Lam sniffed nonchalantly, "It seems like something that could've happened."   
The barman shook his head, "Lam... behave now. You don't know it's true so stop telling folk!" He snatched his now empty mug away from him and went to serve another customer.   
"Pfff…" Lam waved his hand after him. He glanced at his young companion. "I've never liked Mik. Always thought he was bad news."  
"But he's too reliable a loser to cast out of your games?" Rong sighed.   
"Smart lad!" He said patting him on the shoulder. 

Rong shook his head, " Isn't that a bit...I dunno... taking advantage?"   
"Probably...but you tell me if you should give aan sympathy if that man also went gambling an hour after he'd found out his fiance was dead?!" He narrowed his eyes at Rong, "You ever been to the island before? You look familiar."   
Rong leant back a little, "Uh. Yeah I have a few months ago." But he wanted to get back to his previous statement. "An hour after his fiance died he really just went... gambling?"   
"Yup...I heard…" He said, "With the bracelet…"   
"...the…? The engagement bracelet!?" Oh that had to be important.   
"Yessir." He nodded.   
"Was that at one of your games?" Rong asked.   
Lam barked a laugh, "Spirits no! Jade would've knocked his block off. Nah. Down the docks."   
"Right...right. that's...wow…" He said.   
"Yep. Pretty callous huh? Good thing they found out the Princess did it otherwise I reckon he'd have been looking pretty susssspicious!" He slurred a little  
"Probably…" Rong said as he gestured for another drink for the two if them, "How about we sit down huh? You can tell me more stories…?"   
Lam beamed as another mug was reluctantly placed in front of him by the barman. 

\--- 

"Suffering in the line of duty is all part of the job deary." Fangsu said as she set another cup of water in front of Rong.   
"Uuurgh." He groaned, "Uhm...wh-where was I?" He croaked as he cradled his aching head.   
"Now let me see. Oh deary me. Oh yes! His temper." Fangsu said, glancing at her notes.   
"Oh. Yeah." He gulped down the water. "Apparently he's well known for his temper. Especially when it comes to his gambling." His throat felt like he'd swallowed the cotton balls from his disguise!  
"A bad temper...hrmm." Fangsu tapped the pencil on her notebook. Rong groaned.   
"Oh deary me…" she chuckled as she stopped the tapping.   
"If he did gamble away the bracelet... could he have argued with Zhi about it?"   
"Perhaps. But I think it's best to establish if any of these rumours are true first, dear." She patted his shoulder. "Let's get going!" She grinned enthusiastically.   
Rong dropped his head to the desk. That woman had too much energy for her age. 

\---

When Sokka and Zuko returned to the city the crowds could be heard from the deck of the ship as it pulled into the harbour. He hadn’t heard his people this joyous since the end of the war and the soldiers had started to return home. He felt a little silly as he stared out at the approaching city. “I didn’t expect this…” He said guiltily.   
“Yeah well...I wasn’t here to stop the rumours. I guess your abduction got back to the city.” Sokka smiled, “But look at them Zuko. Look how happy they are, you're safe.” He said as he wrapped an arm around the Fire Lord’s shoulders. 

Zuko blushed, “It's embarrassing though. I shouldn’t have been so stupid in the first place…” He squirmed.   
“I don’t think they care.” He assured him. “Anyway, what is done, is done. Just enjoy it.” 

It was a little deafening as he walked down the gangplank. But he quickly forgot about the crowd and his embarrassment as Izumi and Huen appeared in his vision. He grinned as she broke formation and rushed ahead and wrapped her arms around him. She was a lot taller now, her head was almost at his chest height.   
He was still struggling with his hands, the healers would be able to help that when he got back to the Palace, but he was able to smooth his daughter’s hair. “Missed you Princess.” He smiled.   
“I missed you Daddy…” She whispered then pulled back. She bowed slightly to him and then folded her arms at her Papa, “You were mean!” She pouted.   
“Izumi…” Sokka rolled his eyes.   
“But you found Daddy so…” She sighed and hugged him. “I’ll forgive you...this time.” She said.   
“Mean?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow.   
“The Prince was rather stern with the Princess, Fire Lord.” Huen smiled as he bowed to the both of them.   
“You kept the Princess alive! Well done.” Sokka said slapping a hand to his back, “Now, lunch. I’m starving.” He chuckled as he started to tell Huen everything that had happened. Food sounded like a good idea to Zuko too. 

As they got into the carriage Izumi gasped and grabbed her Daddy's hands. "Daddy your hands! What happened?!"   
"Long story, Princess." He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "But I guess we've got the time for me to tell it." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up expectantly. Daddy had a good storytelling voice. 

Sokka settled back in his seat opposite the both of them. He gazed fondly as Zuko began to speak. He'd heard the story already so he just let the voice soothe him.   
He swallowed hard as he suddenly thought about how close he had come to losing Zuko. How this carriage ride could have been so different. 

Instead of the carefree smile on Izumi's face he could have been faced with her pained tears. He cleared his throat as he was suddenly overcome by how much he loved these two people in the carriage. 

He turned to glance out of the window to distract himself. 

There would be so much to do in the next few days. He and Zuko had been away too long. He doubted that they would find a moment together for a while. 

He sighed. 

He'd just have to make it worth it once they had a free evening.

\-----

Zuko almost whined as Sokka slowly licked along his collar bone. He hated this. It was too much and yet not enough at the same time. But his hands were still healing and Sokka had told him not to lift a finger. That he'd do everything to celebrate Zuko's return. But Sokka was teasing him in a delicious and delirious way. 

"S-SokAH!" He gasped as a hand squeezed his inner thigh.   
"I simply adore every inch of you, you know that?" He whispered against his skin. "Each." Kiss. "Beautiful." Lick. "Inch" Nip.   
This time Zuko did whine, "Sokka... please... it's too…" He didn't know how to explain it. Zuko was used to Sokka indulging him, but this?! It felt like worship. It felt like too much. He didn't feel like he deserved such devotion. "I…" 

Sokka slowed his hands and looked up at his husband, "It's? Use your words darling." He smirked.   
"It's too much!" He flopped his head back down to the pillow.   
"Why?" Sokka asked as he trailed his tongue down Zuko's chest and circled his belly button.   
"I...I don't know!" He whimpered. His cock was standing tall and proud even though Sokka hadn't come close to touching it. It was driving him mad.   
Laying back having all this affection given to him was wonderful. But, he never was one to just accept pampering. Even from Sokka after all these years. He always wanted to give as well. To repay the favour.   
"Try, sweetheart…" Sokka said, finally pushing himself up a little and giving Zuko some breathing room.   
"I don't...it...it feels…" He took a deep breath and put his arm over his eyes. "It doesn't feel fair to you! Me getting all the attention!" 

Sokka chuckled softly, "Oh babe...you have no idea how wrong you are." He smiled as he gently rubbed his thumbs over the V of his abdomen. "I am getting so much out of this." He whispered as he dipped his head to kiss his thigh.   
"W-why?" He moaned.   
"Why do you like blowing me? Or eating me out?" He shrugged. "Why do you rub my shoulders when I'm tense or rub my calf when I get cramps? You like it when I feel good or relaxed. I like it when you feel good." He smiled. "And tonight I want to take you apart slowly and gently." He said softly. "I want to make love to you and show you just how wonderful you are. How much I need you. Missed you. Love you." He said, emotion catching in his throat. "I... I'm so glad I have you back home in my arms and…" He said swallowing hard.

"Sokka…" Zuko said softly. "My love... it's okay... I'm okay…" He said as he tried to reach into Sokka's hair.   
He caught his wrist and smiled sweetly, "And I've got you." He promised. "Please... indulge me. Let ME indulge in you?" He looked so earnest and honest. Zuko could never say no to him.   
He smiled and laid back, "Okay. But I'm getting cock tonight right?"   
Sokka chuckled against his thigh. "Oh yes. You most certainly are." 

Zuko really was losing it now. His knees were pushed up to his chest as Sokka continued to open him up with tongue and fingers and edible oil.   
He wanted to grab the bedsheets, to grip Sokka's hair. To touch something just to ground himself. But he couldn't. He felt as though he was floating and falling all at once.   
Sokka had rubbed and stroked and kissed and sucked and licked and nipped every part of him. At times it had felt like Sokka had grown an extra pair of hands!   
He didn't know how long this worship, this physical devotion had been going on, but it felt like hours. 

Sokka pulled away, his jaw aching from all the attention, but it was worth it to see Zuko's blush had spread down his neck to his chest. He was unbelievably handsome. A vision and only Sokka ever got to see this. Would ever be the person to see this. 

"Are you ready, darling?"   
"Spirits yes!" Zuko gasped.   
Sokka released Zuko's legs and they fell boneless to the covers.   
He lined himself up and lifted Zuko's thigh just a little before he pushed forward. As the broad head of his cock breached Zuko he let out a tiny sigh.   
Sokka gritted his teeth as he sunk slowly into his husband. His lover. His best friend. Slowly, so slowly, sweet and gently he opened Zuko up, filling him inch by glorious inch.   
Zuko shifted his legs to wrap around Sokka's waist. This was something he could do. Pull him in tighter and closer. Drive him deeper. 

If someone had told the sixteen year old Zuko he'd have a Water Tribe husband AND that he'd love cock filling him? He'd have had hysterics. But now, nothing in the world felt so right. 

Sokka fitted him perfectly. He was just thick enough to feel the wonderful stretch but now it never felt like too much.   
He was just long enough to push Zuko to his limits.   
He was just curved enough to hit his prostate expertly. 

Sokka gently rolled his hips then began shallow thrusts. He lifted Zuko's butt up with one arm. The other he used to balance himself on the bed.   
Zuko closed his eyes as he felt the tender thrusts from his Prince. "That's so good…" He hummed happily.   
Sokka grinned down at him, Zuko looked out of it. Relaxed and flushed. It was like he had smoked something rather fun. 

The Fire Lord blinked open his eyes and found blue ones gazing back at him. He wrapped his arms lazily around Sokka's shoulders but couldn't dig his fingers into the dark skinned shoulders like he was used to. But he still clung as well as he could. 

Sokka started to pick up the pace unable to break his gaze away from golden pools of bliss. He'd disappear into those eyes forever if he could.   
As his movements grew quicker and deeper, Zuko's gasps got more desperate.   
His mouth hung open as he finally threw his head back as heat pooled in his gut. His stomach muscles went taught. "Hahnnnuh!" He groaned out. "So-Sokka... it's...I can't…"   
"Sh... it's okay...let loose when you need to." He grunted. "I'm. I'm close to…" He moaned.   
"In me!" Zuko sighed. "I want it...in me...all of it! I...ah... want... you…"   
"Sweetheart...y-you have me-aah!" He gasped. "Oh Zuko. Zuko it's…" He gritted his teeth. His jaw clenched tight. He wanted Zuko to come first. 

As Zuko's cock brushed against Sokka's smooth, taught stomach it wasn't enough stimulation usually. But something about the hours of pleasure was tipping him over. Coming untouched was a wonderfully rare thing for Zuko and it was almost as if his climax snuck up on him.   
His legs tightened around Sokka's middle. His inner muscles clenched at the welcomed invader to his channel and his body went rigid as he came between their trapped bodies with a sigh of bliss. 

That was all it took for Sokka's release to crash over him. It wasn't as intense as some of their romps. But it rose and fell in a way that consumed him to his very core. 

Slowly and gingerly Sokka began to pull out as he softened.   
Zuko hissed in frustration as Sokka left him empty but for his hot spend. But he didn't mind. He was blissed out. Still floating. Almost hypnotically. His entire body had never been so relaxed.   
Sokka took care not to disturb Zuko much as he cleaned them both up.   
He settled in next to him as Zuko opened his eyes finally.   
"Hey." Sokka smiled goofily.  
"Hi." Zuko smiled back.   
"You alright?" He asked as he snuggled close.   
Zuko hummed his affirmation as his eyes closed again. "Just...mmmh." he explained.   
Sokka smirked. "Mmh is good I take it?"   
"Mmh." Was all Zuko managed to say.   
"Goodnight my love." Sokka whispered.   
Zuko didn't respond. He just shuffled himself further into Sokka's embrace.


End file.
